Life After DWMA
by bwolloves
Summary: This is my first fanfic so be kind. the story takes place 4 years after graduating the DWMA, will Maka and Soul finally be able to speak their undying feelings towards once another. rated M for sexual content, violence, and language
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Lovelies, I am downloading my whole story all over again. The reason being, that all my line breaks did not show up. And for my style of writing they are rather important to follow my 'scene' jumps; therefore anytime you see "00000..." that is a new 'scene' jump.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the chapters.**

 **Enjoy my first ever fanfic!**

S.E. May 27th, 2015

Prologue:

It is 4 years after the students of DWMA have graduated and life for many of the students was the same.

Kid, Liz and Patty still live together and took on missions as Kid's father (Lord Death) asks of them. Since defeating Asura, Kid has relaxed some with his obsessive tendencies for perfect symmetry (not knowing whether it was almost dying or the peace he found while fighting that lead to the change) and the sisters couldn't be more pleased. They have changed some as well, Patty is not acting as childish as she use to (nearly dying caused her to grow up a bit) and Liz is the one taking charge instead of just being a follower (she has dreams too you know). Not only has the trio grown as individuals but they have grown as a trio, the three of them are romantically involved. The sisters rely on Kid as the strong back bone and hero to their lives, and Kid relies on the sisters for symmetry (as they each alone are perfectly symmetrical) and non-symmetry (as the two look nothing alike) and this has helped Kid overcome some of his OCD about symmetry.

Black Star and Tsubaki have not changed at all in the 4 years, still running around trying to collect pre-kishin souls to turn Tsubaki into a Death Weapon. Black Star is still preaching his name to everyone he sees, while Tsubaki trying to reel him in and keep him out of trouble. (Classic Black Star and Tsubaki, will they ever change?)

Maka and Soul's lives have changed drastically, right before graduation Maka was able to turn Soul into a Death Scythe (almost as strong as her Papa), and Lord Death took notice of the young pair and the incredible strength they had. After witnessing how difficult it was to defeat Asura, Lord Death had to make some changes within his ranks; most importantly he wanted to create a new type of meister and weapon pair, one's who did not need to rely on each other to fight. Knowing how dangerous this could be (Asura being the perfect example, a meister devouring his weapon and turning kishin) he knew he had to take steps to keep that from happening again, with one success under his belt (Justin Long, a weapon that needs no meister to fight) Lord Death decided Maka and Soul would be the perfect pair for his experiment. Weary of the children's fate and how they so closely depend upon each other, Lord Death also decided to train them separately to further reduce any failure. Soul would go with Justin Long and Maka with Professor Stein, to opposite ends of the world and would be kept separate until their training was complete (which just so happened to be 4 years).

Lord Death told Maka and Soul of his plans for them and both nervously agreed, knowing it was a great honor to be chosen but feared what 4 years apart would do to their bond as partners. In light of the complications their new paths could possibly ensue, they decided to throw caution to the wind and for one last night living like they were on top of the world. With the help of Liz and Patty, Kid throw the largest party Death City had seen in years; music raged, drinks over flowed, laugher filled every inch of Kid's huge mansion, and feelings were being stirred.

During the wonderful and magical night, Soul found Maka talking to Tsubaki (giggling about something, maybe him?), he walked up to the girls and asked Maka if she would like to dance with him for "old times' sake." Maka eagerly agreed (since it was a rare sight to see Soul dance, let alone for him to ask her), Soul took Maka's hand and lead her back into the great hall and whisked her onto the dance floor. As they danced, they relived the past 5 years they had spend as partners, roommates, and friends; they knew it was all coming to an end so they tried to stuff as much fun into that one dance as they could. After a few more hours of harmless teenage (17-19 year old) fun, everyone seems a little more intoxicated than planned, but they were having so much fun no one really paid much attention to how sloppy they were all becoming; except for Soul who had other plans on how he wanted to end his last night with Maka. Around 3 AM Soul was looking for Maka so he could take her home safely, but could not find her anywhere around the massive house; until he heard a high squeal from behind him and then two skinny arms wrap around his neck and two long legs wrap around his waist.

"Maka what are you doing?" Soul asked as he flashed his devilish grin.

"I founnnddd you," Maka slurred as she gripped tighter to Soul never wanting to let go.

"Hey Maka are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just a bit tired but having a blast why?"

"Are you drunk?"

"I've had a few drinks SOUL, nothing to worry yourself about, I'm FINE," Maka said as she was starting to get irritated with his fatherly attitude.

"Calm down you big baby, I only asked because I want to take you somewhere and don't want you falling off the back of my bike. JEEZ."

Maka hopped off Soul's back and looked up at him with her green eyes full of wonder, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," as he took her hand in his own and led her outside to his bike. And away into the night they went.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

2 years later, Maka and Soul have not seen each other nor where they able to talk, in fear that it would somehow mess with their training; but each visited Death City almost every 3 months to see friends and family, and to give them a break from the training so they didn't over do it and stir the black blood inside to try to keep up. While in Death City, they each stayed at their old apartment (never at the same time) but they knew the other had been there by small notes they left to each other. Keeping it simple in case Lord Death found out.

" **Hey Maka, I hope training is as fun for you as it is for me. And try to work on upper body strength, need to get those scrawny arms stronger. Soul"**

" **Hi Soul, how about you worry about working on keeping that big mouth of yours shut so you don't accidently stick your foot in it. Maka"**

The two enjoyed reading the playful notes, knowing the other was okay and still themselves. Being apart made them worry the other was going to change too much and they wouldn't ever be able to be partners again (even though they were training so they never had to be, they still both missed each other's company).

Then something horrible happened, Spirit (Maka's Papa) died. It was assumed to be form of 'sensation overload'; considering they found his body in the back of his favorite bar/whore house lounge. (Classic Spirit, always chasing after women, it was bound to make his heart give out at some point). The cause of death was never given to Maka, as she never asked for it, because she knew her Papa was in a better place and that his soul was free. In result to his death, the letters from her mother also stopped, which confirmed Maka's suspicions that her mother had passed away much earlier and her Papa just sent them as a way to try to ease the blow or connect with her somehow. Maka returned to Death City after hearing the news and to attend her Papa's funeral. She stood in the cemetery surrounded by all her friends, whom were giving her nothing but love and support and words of encouragement like "your Papa was so proud of you; he loved you more than anyone else; he will always be with you in spirit." And due to the unfortunate circumstances Lord Death allowed this one and only time for Maka and Soul to be reunited again, but only for the day of the funeral (knowing how much Maka would need Soul's comfort).

As Maka was leaving the cemetery, long after everyone else had left, she walked back to her apartment alone and deep in thought. Reliving all the times she had disregarded her Papa, all the times he tried to talk to her, tried to help her, she felts worse and worse with every step she took like a new painful memory of how she treated him was attached to each step. Finally after what seemed like a life time she made it back home, she unlocked the door and swung it open, looked up and saw none other than Soul sitting up proper on the edge of the couch looking dead into her eyes. His ruby red eyes looking deep into hers, almost like they were looking directing into her soul; and with that one look Soul instantly knew rushing over to catch her before she hit the cold ground as she doubled over in pain. They spend the whole night together, Soul just holding Maka to his chest as she cried, she told him stories about her Papa, and made accusations that she was a horrible daughter. Soul didn't say much other than when she talked bad about herself, to which he scolder her for even thinking such negative things about herself; other than those few times he just held her, rubbing his hands through her hair, just being her rock to lean against for the night. The night came and went within a flash and before they knew it, it was morning and it was time to say their goodbyes once again for another long 2 years. As they hugged, they said sweet reassuring things to one another trying to conceal the pain they both felt from having to leave again. As they pulled back out of the hug (that with anyone else would have felt a little too long), Soul placed a sweet and gentle kiss on to Maka's cheek (the first kiss that had ever shared between the two) and then he was gone without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Reunited, After 4 years will things have changed?

Maka woke up, the light shinned in on her face greeting her a wonderful day (the day she gets to go back home and see Soul again) as she raised her hands to rub her eyes, she looked at her left wrist and there it was – the constant reminder of Soul. She thought back to graduation night…

 _The party at Kid's house and how he got so riled up when Black Star started moving all his things out of "perfect symmetry" just for fun, how everyone was so happy and full of laughter without a care in the world, how Soul had asked her to dance with him, how his hand fit perfectly in the small of her back, how he would look down at her with that sideways toothy grin, how she had jumped on his back and how he had made no effort to throw her off, how he took her hand in his as she had the best ending to the best night of her life._ Maka closed her eyes and relived those few last hours she had with Soul before starting her day…

 _He pulled on her hand like a little kid against his mother's trying to lead her down the candy isle. He was bound and determined and full of giggles (which was very uncharacteristic for Soul) but none the less Maka followed him, climbing onto the back of his motorcycle. She had to hold on extra tight that night as he was driving like a mad man, weaving through streets of Death City; Maka could have sworn he was going to kill them both that night. Finally they arrived in front of a brightly lit shop, Maka had no idea what this building was, let alone what was sold inside. Seeing her reservations Soul grabbed her hand and told her "stop being such a baby Maka and just trust me." Maka made a frowny face as a child would but did as he said, after all Soul has never hurt her or tried to trick her into doing anything she didn't want to do. Once inside Maka realized they were in a tattoo parole, the man at the front desk was way too chipper for it being 3AM or so, "Hiya folks! How are you? What can I do for you?" Maka just stood there not sure what to say, because she had no idea why Soul would bring her here; as she pondered what was going on, Soul leaned into the man and whispered something into his ear and then the man smiled largely and asked them to follow him. He lead them to two chairs facing each other but next to each other, he told them to sit down and that the artist would be with them soon enough. Maka looked over at Soul "What are we doing here? Do you really think I'd be okay with getting a tattoo especially after drinking?"_

" _Calm down Maka, I have had this planned out for some time now, just trust me," giving her his signature sideways grin._

 _Once again Maka did as he said and just sat there waiting, finally a skinny little man came over and greeted Soul with a warm hug and asked "Is this her?" to which Soul just nodded. "Okay then," he said as he yelled for another man to come over as well; the men set down on the outsides of Maka and Soul and began to pull out their tattoo guns. Maka was watching them very nervously and was a bit scared as to if the tattoo would hurt or not, just then Soul grabbed her right hand (her free hand) in his and told her "It's okay Maka, you are going to love it. I'm getting a matching one so we can always have a piece of each other and it won't hurt that bad you big baby." Maka just giggled at him as the men began tattooing._

Maka rubbed the tiny heart tattoo with a 'S' next to it with her thumb and smiled to herself as she bounced out of bed to get ready for the day.

As she made her way into Death City she could see Liz, Patty, and Kid waiting for her. The three of them embraced her in a dog pile type hug and started telling her how much they missed her while she was gone and how so excited that she was back for good this time. As they were talking and catching up Kid was trying to mess with Maka's hair to make her (now low) pig tails symmetrical. She just swatted his hand away as they all started laughing and realizing that no much has changed between them.

"Where's Black Star and Tsubaki?" Maka asked.

"Oh they are waiting at the air port to pick up Soul but they should be back in a couple hours," Kid told her in his normal dignified and monotone voice. Maka was a bit disappointed; she had missed Soul and wanted to be able to catch up on everything that has happened over the past 4 years with him.

"Stop worrying Maka he will be back before you know it, so ummmm SHOPPING?" Patty offered with a squeal, Maka agreed and away they skipped trying to find the nearest department store to spend a good chunk of Kid's money.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the air port Tsubaki and Black Star had been waiting for Soul's plane to arrive, after being delayed for 3 hours due to weather conditions. "Ugh when is he going to be here? A big star like me does not have time to just sit around waiting. A big star like me needs to find some action, kick some kishin ass." Tsubaki was watching Black Star as he paced and rambled on about his greatness, while giggling to herself.

"He will be here soon Black Star, why don't you sit down and have something to eat while we wait?" Tsubaki pulled out a container of homemade sushi that she had made for Soul, but figured she would never get Black Star to be quite unless she gave him something to eat. "Alright! YYAAAHHOOO!" Black Star shouted as he began to stuff his face. After a bit more waiting and Black Star complaining, the plane was finally there and was pulling up to the terminal. Black Start started jumping up and down with excitement to see his best friend again, and as soon as he laid his eyes on Soul he started rushing toward him screaming his name (like Soul wouldn't be able to see the blue haired assassin rushing towards him). They shared a quick bro-hug before their signature hand shake and walking back towards Tsubaki, "Hi Soul, how was your flight? Are you excited to be back home?" The question rang in his head, HOME. MAKA. He hadn't seen her in 2 years and the last time he did he had kissed her cheek; what was she going to say to him, was she going to attack him, or would she embrace his love, he was full of unanswered questions. "Yea it is good to be back." Keeping his calm as he spoke which is the only cool thing to do.

After arriving in Death City Tsubaki took her phone out and started dialing Liz's number, asking where they were and what was going on; which after a few hours they were "shopped out" and went back to Kid's. "Okay we will make our way over there, see you soon, bye." Tsubaki put her phone back in her small dainty purse and told Black Star to go to Kid's house where the rest of the group was waiting for them. A pressure in Soul's stomach started to grow, he was going to see her again he thought to himself as he looked down at his wrist. He started smiling as he looked at the little heart with a "M" next to it and thought about how much he had missed her over the years. It's been far too long since he had heard her laugh, seen her smile, felt her hand in his, felt how she would so effortlessly swing him around in his scythe form, he had missed everything about her but couldn't figure out why he had this particular feeling in the pit of his stomach.

As soon as they got to Kid's house, Black Star was up the stairs and banging on the door within seconds. "Hey, come on, answer this door right now, your great leader has brought you a gift. OPEN THIS DOOR!" Tsubaki and Soul had finally made their way up the stairs just as Kid was opening the door very calmly and looked around Black Star at Soul, "Hey Soul so glad you made it back safely with this one driving," as he nudged his head towards Black Star.

"Who are you kidding a big star like me is amazing at everything, including driving."

Tsubaki just laughed while Black Star pushed his way past Kid into the house, screaming Maka's name and something about her God wants to see her.

Kid, rolling his eyes at Black Star's behavior, lead Tsubaki and Soul into the house and over to the din where Liz, Patty, and Maka were (obviously Black Star got lost running through the house look for Maka because he was not there yet). They all greeted each other with hugs and giggles, the Soul's eyes finally met Maka's and it seemed as the whole room to stand still.

"Hey Maka."

"Hi Soul."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey my lovelies I am so very sorry I forgot the Disclaimer at the beginning of my last two chapters or an author's note. So please let me make that up to you now…**

 **Author's note: this is my very first fan fiction and I am beyond excited to write it, I have had a lot of thoughts in my head about what happened to the cast of Soul Eater after the anime ended. If you couldn't tell this is based solely on the anime. This fanfic is going to be 9 chapters long, maybe more if the ideas keep flowing. But I do have my outline pretty set in stone, and depending on the reaction to this story I might write more about our other lovely characters that I don't dive into too deep in this story line.**

 **So please let me know how you are feeling about the story and if you want to know more. This is has become an amazing creative outlet for me and I would not deny anyone if they asked for more.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters attached to Soul Eater, as well as any back flashes to the show. The story plot is mine alone.**

Chapter 2: The fear before the battle, Maka and Soul's unnerving wavelengths?

"Hey Maka."

"Hi Soul."

Time stood still as Soul took in the sight before him…Maka. She was no longer the young girl of 14 he had met when first enrolling in the DWMA, nor was she the girl he left 4 years ago at the simple age of 18, yet she somehow wasn't the 20 year old he finally had the courage to kiss 2 years ago; no, now she was a woman, beautiful and strong standing right before his eyes. He took in her sight like a tall refreshing drink of water – her clothes were even different, wearing a black backless halter top showing off her amazing hour glass shape that had come out of nowhere paired with short light blue shorts that made her legs look longer than ever. Her hair was longer now too, falling down past her breast even when put into two braids; her eyes were the same though, still big and forest green. He had never seen a more beautiful sight than when looking deep into her eyes. After all these years she still surprised him, even when he thought he had figured her out she went and grew up. A veracious, curvy, long legged goddess standing before him, hands held behind her back with that small grin of hers. He imagined kiss those dainty lips of hers, his hands touching her soft peach colored skin, the featheriness of her hair wrapping around his fingers; oh how he wanted to hold her, to kiss her, to tell her all the things he had been holding inside.

As he walked towards her ready to embrace her in a glorious hug, she thought 'who is this beautiful creature walking towards me?' It was the little things about Soul that made Maka's mind spin and her heart race. He still had those piercing red eyes that seemed to look right through her and look directly at her all at the same time. His hair still an off white color, sticking up in every direction, as though he hadn't brushed it in the past 4 years; his teeth were still shark like and formed perfectly into that toothy grin that made her weak at the knees. She always wondered what it would feel like to have those teeth nibble at her neck or shoulder. But he had changed over the 4 years, grown taller since she last saw him (or did she just not realize through her grief 2 years ago?) now standing closer to a foot taller than her, and his body seemed to be made of pure muscle as she could see them pulling at his shirt as he walked. His walk was slightly different too; he no longer shuffled and slouched but stood tall and proud, almost reminding her of how Kidd walks, with total confidence and clarity. 'What else had changed about him,' she wondered to herself as she scanned his body looking for any other signs that he had grown up without her. 'What about his soul, was that different too, could they even still find a connection after all this time, or was it over between them?' She was snapped from her daydreaming monologue when she felt two very strong thick arms wrap around her still slender body.

"I've missed you Maka." Soul breathed into her shoulder. He had picked her up a bit in the embrace of their hug, bringing her face next to his. She wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his shoulder with her hair filling his nostrils with her scent. "I've missed you too, I am so happy to see you again." Maka said with a small quiver in her voice, trying to hold back the overwhelming joy she was feeling that was trying to form into tears.

As quickly as they had come back together they were ripped apart again. Black Star had finally found his way around the house to the din and saw Maka in Soul's arms and ran over pulling Soul off her and throwing him to the side without a care to his wellbeing. "MMMAAAKKKKAAAA!" Black Star screamed as he picked her up and spun her around what seemed like a thousand times. "Your Godly leader has missed you!" "BLACK STAR put me down I'm about to hurl on you," Maka said through her laughter. Black Star sat her back down but did not release from the hug, as Maka continued to giggle at his actions.

 _During the past 2 years after Maka's father had passed away, Maka and Black Star had become that of siblings. Both being orphaned children without any family; they formed a connection beyond friendship, siblinghood. Black Star had visited Maka for long periods of time over the 2 years (Tsubaki was completely okay with this, not feeling threatened at all but rather ecstatic that her friends were able to find peace within each other) and with Black Star's help she became a stronger weapon_.

Secret: Black Star can weld Maka as a weapon but don't tell any of the other characters yet!

As Maka's face started to turn blue from lack of oxygen Tsubaki stepped in, "Umm Black Star Maka can't breathe." "Maka are you okay?" Pulling out of their hug and holding her arms length away, studying her face and body to make sure she was not hurt in anyway. "Did my godly like presence take your breath away?" Everyone laughed as Maka shook it off and gave Black Star one last loving hug with a look of joy and love upon her face, something that Soul had rarely seen, and had never seen shared between the two of them.

"Are we ready to have some dinner then?" Kidd asked as he lead everyone to the kitchen, Patty in hand as she sang about 'yummy food.' Soul followed the group wondering if Black Star and Maka had something more than friendship growing between the two of them (not knowing about their brotherly/sisterly connection yet) and how was he supposed to win her over from his best friend; he frowned at the ground to the idea 'I can't hurt my best friend like that just because I am in love with her, it would be such an uncool thing to do.'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After a wonderful meal at Kidd's and great conversation with much laughter (just like the old times) Maka and Soul were back at their apartment together for the second time in 4 years. Memories of their last encounter while there flooded back for them both. Especially the kiss. Maka went to ask Soul about that kiss but before she could get a word out the door bell rang, "Uhh who could that be?" Maka answered the door and found Lord Death standing in front of her (you see after Asura was destroyed Lord Death no longer needed to keep his soul bound to Death City nor did he have to hide out in the Death Room).

"Hiya. How you doing? How's it hanging? What's up What's up What's up," Lord Death said in his normal high pitched cheery voice, followed by his classic peace sign.

"Hi Lord Death come in."

"Thank you meister Maka. I am sorry it is so late but Sid could not find you both when you arrived to town and I needed to talk to you."

"Oh what's going on," Soul said as he still laid sprawled out on the couch.

"As you know the reason I spend you both away for the past 4 years was for training purposes, and I have already talked to Justin and Professor Stein about your progress. And I have decided to see what you have both learned for myself, SOO we are going to have a duel tomorrow. I have invited the whole city to come and see what we have been working on."

"A fight eh? I've been looking forward to a good fight against someone other than Justin for a long time," Soul cutting Lord Death off with his excitement and flaunting that shark like smile.

"Ahh Yes Justin has told me that you were getting a bit over anxious to fight a worthy opponent you could kill, however you will still have to wait." Soul's smile disappeared and his look of disinterest fell back over his face and his eyes rolled to the ceiling tiles, another trait Maka noticed that hasn't changed. "Yes in tomorrow's duel you will be fighting each other." Maka and Soul both looked at each other with the same look of pure shock, but before they could voice any concerns or questions. "Don't worry; the witch Angela has become very useful since joining us 4 years ago, very strong indeed. She will put a spell on everyone there, so that no one will endure any physical harm. As for the two of you, you will feel the pain and a mark will show so I can see where contact was made but no blood or injury. Okay well have a good night…BYE." And just like that Lord Death was gone, leaving Maka and Soul a bit confused and nervous.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"But I can't fight him Black Star it would feel unfair, considering his blood is the only reason I have the weapon powers that I do. What if I beat him? That would crush him."

"Maka listen to your big bro Black Star, Soul can handle himself and from what I hear he is really powerful. I don't want you holding back at all. It's hard enough for me to not get involved and let you be the star for the day. So don't make me regret it, OKAY?"

"Yea okay, thanks Black Star."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Soul's inner monologue…

I can't fight Maka, what was Lord Death thinking having me go up against her. She is still just a meister with some weapon powers, I was born a weapon. I will crush her. What is he trying to prove here? That we aren't as strong apart as together? The whole point of this stupid isolation for 4 years was to prove that we are just as strong apart as together. What is going on here? Whatever it is I don't like it.

"Go ahead Soul beat her, you know you want to. After all she is in love with someone else now… and worst of all it's your best friend."

"You shut up; you have no control over me anymore and know nothing about Maka."

"As you wish but I will always be here. Don't you think it's about time to start warming up to me?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Soul and Maka walk through two giant doors opposing each other onto a sandy battle field (almost gladiator style) the sun was high in the sky laughing down on them. The stands were filled with friends, family, students from the DWMA (some they didn't even recognize seeing as they were new students as young as 13), and almost the whole town of Death City and the surrounding cities.

"Welcome everyone who has come out today to see a very special fight between two of our very own DWMA students, Maka Albarn and Soul 'Eater' Evans, we are very excited to see the progress they have made in learning to fight alone without a meister or weapon." Lord Death's voice boomed over the crowd, to welcome everyone. The crowd cheered as he introduced them, and there were chanting from opposite sides of the arena for either Maka or Soul. Floating up above everyone on what looked like a cloud sat Lord Death with Kidd, Liz, and Patty to one side and Tsubaki and Black Star to the other. (Lord Death wanted to be able to see every little attack thrown between the two and knew he needed a better seat, and invited the rest of their little group to join) "For today's battle and for everyone's safety we had a spell cast on the whole arena to prevent anyone from any harm caused by these two. As for Maka and Soul, they will be able to feel the pain of each blow along with a mark of the blow, but no harm will come to them either. Everyone understand?" The crowd cheered; Maka and Soul both nodded their heads. "Okay then let the battle begin."

Maka and Soul faced each other.

"Yea Okay."

"Sure why not?"

 **Are we ready for the battle between Maka and Soul? I know I am!**

 **Until next time my lovelies, R &R all comments and concerns are welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back my lovelies, how are we all feeling today. So I feel the need to apologize for all the cliff hangers, I just cannot help myself I love them so much; even more than that I don't like when my chapters are too long, so I cut them off at the perfect time. I also do realize as many of you have that I have rated this story as a M, there is good reasoning but all good things come with time. I want to build the story before I throw our most loved couple into some naughty sexual fun. So please bare with me, I promise not to disappoint.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater nor any of the characters, as much as I wish I did. Story line is all mine though**

Chapter 3: The unwinnable battle: Maka and Soul fight til the end?

"Okay then let the battle begin."

"Yea Okay."

"Sure why not?"

Maka took her fighting position – legs spread apart, knees bent, one arm in front the other behind her torso, fists clinches, determination in her eyes and a slight smirk on her face. As Soul just stood there with his hands in his pockets, looking relaxed and uninterested as ever; but Maka could sense his soul wavelength was ready to fight. "Let's go!" as Maka started to lunge forward towards Soul. "Hold on a minute you two, this wouldn't be a fun fight between friends if you didn't shake hands first," Lord Death yelled. Both Soul and Maka looked up at Lord Death a bit confused but both nodded and walked towards each other and extended their hands. While shaking hands, Soul started to grin; transforming his right arm into a scythe he went to swing at Maka, she saw it coming from a mile away. Using the support of their hands still in a shake, she spun backwards on her left foot extending her right leg into the air.

Soul's eyes grazed over her leg; 'Wow' he thought to himself. After all these years, all the times he has admired her legs and the way she could so gracefully fling them about with such strength. He never saw them as he did now. They were long and slender, but strong and toned; they were legs of a warrior princess ready to kick some ass when needed. 'When did her legs get so long? Where they always this long? Why had I never seen them like this before? I was her partner for 4 long years, she use to spin me around those long legs and I never have seen them from this angle, why not?'

Throwing him from his daydreaming of her legs, she made contact with his head. Her steal toes boots hurt just as bad from getting hit with the heel as they would with the toe. He grabbed his head in pain "Damn it Maka, what the hell?"

"Don't be such a big baby Soul," Maka teased him, as he had done to her so many times before.

"Alright you asked for it." Soul made his move going straight for her torso, Maka jumped back missing his attack and with a graceful spin she made contact with his chest. His tight black shirt fell open from the cut and his scar was exposed; the scar he received when fighting Corna for the first time. Maka froze, she couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from the scar that went across his whole chest and she thought back to that day.

" _Maka why are you running away, why won't you use me to protect yourself?" "I can't Soul you will get hurt again, you can't take another hit from his sword." As she stood in fear they both could see Corna coming in for the final blow. But right as his sword was about to hit Maka, Soul transformed back into his human form and blocked her from the attack. "SOUL!" He fell to the ground covered in his own blood and still bleeding out._

Soul could see that Maka was lost in a memory of the past and he took the chance to lay at least one hit on her, sliding his blade across her face leaving a red (almost marker like) line from her left temple down her cheek to her chin. Maka was flung to the side from the impact of the hit, she laid on the ground on her hands and knees, head bent down, hair sprawled across the ground next to her. Soul just watched her waiting for another strong attack but it never came, instead he heard her giggling, shoulders shaking from the intensive of her laughter. Amused at first, Soul just watched this petit warrior meister weapon mash-up sit on the ground and laugh about a hit he knew stung her; but as she laughed a sinking feeling grew in Soul's stomach. 'Black blood? Could it be? Was the black blood driving her mad again?' Terror washed over Soul's face as his worst dreams were coming true before his eyes and he had no power to stop it; he was no longer the partner by her side but the enemy standing in front of her. How was he going to pull her back now?

As he watched her slowly get up and turn towards him the fear faded from his eyes; he looked deep into her forest green eyes and realized it wasn't madness that had taken over her but joy? 'She is having fun?' Soul giggled a bit, 'of course she was having fun, what else would she be doing?' He felt so uncool for thinking the worst about his beloved partner, she is stronger than he ever gave her credit for and after 4 years with Stein he knew she was probably strong than he ever would be.

It was true; Maka was having fun fighting against Soul. They were never able to battle each other before and she found such joy in that moment when he hit her not holding back, not trying to protect her or shelter her like the innocent china doll he always saw her as. No, he hit her as though she was an equal and that made Maka shine with pride.

As the battle continued and more hits were taken, everyone could see just how strong the young witches spell was. No blood was spilt, even when the two weapons started fighting within the crowd; even when a random bystander would get hit by their scythes no pain was felt by them nor were there any marks, just on the two weapons. Everyone, including Lord Death, seemed to be enjoying the battle as it played out in front of them. That was until one of Soul's hit to Maka's leg caused bleeding. They both froze and looked at her upper thigh, small pools of blood started to trail down her leg; they looked up at Lord Death as if asking him "what is going on" (apparently young Angela's spell wasn't as strong as they thought, it had been about 45 minutes of fighting and after all she was still only 9 years old), Lord Death just shrugged his shoulders. They looked at each other with more intensity than ever before; the fight had just gotten serious.

More hits were shared between Maka and Soul, and Soul could feel something shift in Maka's wavelength. He couldn't quite put his finger on it though, since it was a change he hadn't felt in a very long time. Maka started laughing again, this time more crazed and erratic. "Ohh pretty blood, it's black. Soul do you see how pretty black it is?" 'No this can't be happening; the black blood has been activated inside her again. Oh death no!'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The fighting continued for another hour or more. Neither was getting very far, Maka would throw some wobbly attacks that Soul avoided. Soul would throw some and more than not making contact with Maka; and as the black blood would heal her wounds she was being drug down into the madness further and started repaying the favor. Finally after both Maka and Soul were bruised and bloody, Lord Death stood, putting his hands in the air. "The battle is over." And both Maka and Soul were transformed back into human form against their will.

"What the hell," Soul screamed at Lord Death in a fit of anger (man he was just getting started too). He stood there glaring at Lord Death as the crowd fell to silent; it wasn't until he saw the rest of the gang stand in shock and heard Black Star yell "Maka!" He slowly turned around to see Maka once again on hands and knees breathing heavily and softly giggling and murmuring to herself "Those bastards, they will pay for this, how could they force me back into this weak body." Soul's eyes snapped open in horror once again, this time he was not wrong in his assumptions that the black blood had taken her over.

Soul softly walked over to Maka; "Maka" he spoke so softly no one could hear except her. She threw her hand up in the air as if to say to step back and he obliged. It took her roughly 15 minutes, in complete silence from everyone, to get a get ahold of herself again and suppress the madness that was trying to consume her. Finally she rose to her feet, weak and shaking; Soul rushed over to help her stand. And the crowd went wild with cheers and clapping; Black Star fell back in his seat as he let out a huge sigh of relief and Tsubaki just eyed him wondering what he was thinking about.

Maka ignoring everyone else scanned the crowd until her eyes laid upon Stein; he nodded to her with a genuine smile of utter pride. Maka smiled back and then looked up at Soul, "That was fun."

 **So there it was ladies and gentlemen the battle between Maka and Soul, I know it wasn't the best one out there. But I have many other fight scenes planned for these two and some other great surprises await them. R &R please. Let me know how I am doing as a nubby and if you see any down falls in my writing skills please please PLEASE let me know! Until next time, love you all for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back you beautiful creatures. So I will let you in on some of my little secrets for this chapter. We will pick up right where we left off and see why Maka seemed to ignore everyone until she got an approving look from Stein and we will see what Lord Death thought of the fight.**

 **Warning: as I originally wrote this chapter it was about 5,000 words which would have been more than double the length as my other chapters. So as a result I cut it in half, cliff hanger time. Sorry, but it was something I felt I had to do.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Soul Eater or the characters, the story plot is all my own and will remain so.**

Chapter 4: Family bonds unfold; the truth about Maka's new family?

"That was fun." Maka said to Soul as she giggled, Soul was still reeling from the fact that Maka let her black blood out and was able to pull herself back without anyone to help her.

"She has become a lot stronger without you Soul," the little red skinned demon whispered to him. "She has bloomed into a young woman, supple in all the right places, a stronger weapon than when you started out, and look at that she knows how to control her own madness. Do you?" He didn't even try to fight the demon's words because he knew they were true, she had gotten stronger and it seemed she didn't need him at all anymore. He felt a since of lose, a fear that he had lost her and a pain grew in his heart, maybe he had waited too long to show his affections towards her; did he even have the right to try and claim her as his own anymore. There was so much he still didn't know about what had happened to her over the past 4 years and he greedily wanted to know everything.

"Well done, Well done, Great Job, Fantastic fight, Amazing control Maka. How are you feeling? That was amazing, good job, good job, good job!" Lord Death said as he bounced his way off his cloud and down to them. "I see your training has done you both well, and I am very impressed by your skills. I am defiantly going to give you a passing grade on this test, but there is still more I would like to see. I would especially like to see a soul resonation, but that is to be discussed later (in his cheery high pitched voice) until then enjoy the victory you both had. BBYYEE!" And with that he bounced away holding up a peace sign as he went.

The crowd was still cheering and by that time Black Star, Tsubaki, Kidd, Liz, and Patty had made their way down to Maka and Soul; Black Star grabbing Maka into a hug and spinning her around (seems he is doing that a lot lately) as Kidd patted Soul on the back. "Great job you two; I have never seen anything like that before. It was really something to watch, you two have really excelled," Kidd congratulated them with Patty behind him at every word saying a simple "Yep."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at the apartment Maka could tell that something was eating at Soul, considering he had been rather quite the whole ride home and even while she made dinner (which he normally is very nosey about her cooking skills or complaining that he didn't want this or that to eat). Once they sat down to eat (a place she knew he couldn't run away from her) she decided to confront him on what was wrong.

"Soul what's wrong?" her voice was sweet and full of concern, something Soul had missed more than he realized until he heard it again.

"Oh nothing," he lied. There was something bothering him, a lot of things in fact – how could she control the black blood, how could she pull herself back, was that what Stein was teaching her all those years, why did she seek out Stein's eyes before his own, and what the fuck was up with her and Black Star. The questions haunted him like a bad taste in his mouth he couldn't get rid of until he spoke it out loud.

"Soul please, I know we haven't seen each other in a long time, but I can still tell when something is bothering you even without having to read your wavelength. Please just tell me."

Soul sighed, not wanting to fight with her after all this time apart and also not wanting to lie to her anymore. He had to ask or else it would keep nagging at him and the little red skinned demon was getting too much pleasure out of that.

"Okay Maka, how could you control your black blood and madness, how did you pull yourself back, what's up with you and Stein, is that what he was teaching you up there, and what the fuck is going on with you and Black Star, are you two a thing now?" He asked everything so fast that he had winded himself. He took a deep breath and just looked deep into her bright green eyes waiting for his answers.

"Umm okay," she paused, processing all the questions he had and knowing there was only one way to explain them all. "Well the only way I know how to explain it is to tell you exactly what happened up in the mountains (northern mountains of Russia is where Stein decided to take Maka for her 4 years of training), but the Black Star thing is simple. We are friends." She stated with her cute, shy, little smile that seemed to only be saved for him. 'But still I know something is going on beyond friendship with them and I will find out one way or another. I can't just lay down and let the girl of my dreams run off into the sunset with my best friend without some explanation, no matter how uncool that may be.' And with that Maka told Soul her story.

 _Stein took Maka to the mountains for a reason, because they were excluded; he wanted to work with her in a place where no other human being could be hurt by what was going to have to happen over the next 4 years. And with his ability to hit her with his own soul's wavelength she was no threat to him. During the first year all they worked on was her fighting, first being able to change the different parts of her body into scythes and gaining complete control over the scythes. It took a long time and what seemed to Stein like a lot of whining but she was able to control her new abilities. Then it came to using them while fighting, Stein fought her almost every day for 6 months straight, never giving her but a moments rest (not even in the shower, how embarrassing). Attacking her around every corner (it was very annoying and hard on Maka to stay alert that often for that long but it was necessary for her to become stronger). But once Maka seemed to have all her fighting skills down pat, then came the really hard part; Black Blood/Madness. Stein knew Maka still had the black blood in her, yet it never came out during their fighting matches but he knew if he threw her in with an opponent she had to kill it would and with her new weapon powers that could be very bad. So for the next whole year they trained on controlling and using the black blood to her advantage, gaining control on when to let it out and how much and then pulling back. Stein even located a nest of pre-kishins that were devouring humans on a well traveled mountain pass, which gave Maka the perfect target practice (yet she never was able to defeat one without Stein's help). The downfall for them both was how grueling this kind of training was on Maka, knowing the only way to help her control the black blood was for Stein to hit her with his soul wavelength, after every hit it would take Maka days to recover and sometimes weeks. After her Papa died Maka went on a rampage from guilt, remorse, and sorrow; she let the black blood develop her fully and she did the unthinkable, she went after a pre-kishin alone. It took Stein days to find her and when he finally did she was in the middle of nowhere surrounded by dead pre-kishin souls (lucky for her she never ate one, because even though she was part weapon now, devouring any soul would be deadly to her and could turn her kishin). There was no stopping her, she couldn't control herself and Stein had to do the only thing he knew to save her; he hit her with the full force of his wavelength, it did the trick but put Maka into a 2 month coma, that he thought she would never come out of. After that Stein eased up on her, helping her cope with the loss of her Papa and in some ways became a father figure to her. He saved her life that day he hit her with everything he had, not only from the black blood or the pre-kishins that were still trying to attack, but he saved her from herself. He showed her a better way and helped her grow up and become stronger for herself and everyone she loved, so that she would never again let someone she loved get hurt because she was too weak_ (Classic Maka always trying to protect those around her even though she is not the strongest out of the bunch).

"So you see Soul. That was the first time I had taken control over the black blood on my own without Stein next to me to help if needed. I was out on that field alone in that battle and I won. So of course I looked to him, he has become a father figure to me and has shown me a lot over the past 4 years."

Soul was in awe by her story, he had no idea that her training was that taxing on her (compared to hers, he was on a 4 year vacation with a kid that didn't talk to him much). But he now understood.

"I understand now Maka and I'm glad you told me, to have as strong as a bond as we use to we need to be completely open with each other."

"Yea I agree," as she said this she looked down at her plate. 'I know we need to be honest with each other, but I just don't think I'm ready to tell him everything else that happened after the coma. It was too much for me to handle and I don't want him to feel like he failed me again.'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After dinner and some well deserved long hot bathes, Maka and Soul were just getting ready to settle in for the night and watch some movies like they use to when there was a knock on the door. Maka jumping up off the couch to answer the door, hoping it was Black Star she desperately needed to talk to him about the fight today, but instead it was Patty.

"Oh hi Patty, what are you doing here and in THAT outfit?" Patty was dressed in a silver crop top that hung loosely around her chest, a pair of black shorts, with thigh high stockings that were a bright pink and her normal knee high black boots. 'Why is she wearing something that looks like bar wear?' Maka thought to herself as Patty jumped past her holding two big bags and into the living room.

"We are all going out tonight to have some fun after the day you two had, and Black Star told me to tell you that 'no' is not answer he is willing to take. So you better hurry and get dressed," as she threw one bag to Soul and gave him a wink, then grabbed Maka's hand with the other bag, "Come on, Liz and I picked this one out for you Maka!"

Maka walked out of her room, after what seemed like hours of Soul listening to Maka complain and Patty using her 'special voice' (do we remember her using it on Kidd "Get your ass moving.") and then Maka complaining some more. Soul had a pair of white loose fitting pants on, a pale blue tank top matched with some black kicks and he was wearing is hair in a thin head band to keep his hair from falling into his face (something he has gotten a bit tired of but couldn't part with his messy white hair enough to get it cut). When Maka finally made it down the hall and to the living room, with Patty at her back pushing her the whole way, Soul's jaw dropped; he never thought she could look so sweet, sexy, dangerous, and innocent all at the same time. She was wearing her normal black steel toes boots, with pink and white length way stripped thigh high stockings that made her legs look miles longer than they were, a short all black shirt (barely covering anything) and a white crop top with long sleeves with some pop band printed on the front, her hair was let down and could now reach the middle of her waist. Soul was not use to her stomach being exposed and with how the top hugged her chest he could finally see how her breast have developed over the past 4 years. (She truly was a woman now and not the flat chest-ed girl we all remember)

"Um Patty I don't think this outfit is me? I mean I've never shown this much skin before and all for a bar. I don't feel comfortable," Maka still complaining as Patty was pushing her out into the living room.

"Maka stop being a baby, you're 22 now and we are going to have fun. And if you don't like it you can take it up with Black Star, oookkkayy?"

Maka just crossed her arms in defeat and looked over at Soul, "What you got something to say about my outfit too SOUL?"

"Other than you look Hot, nope," and with that he popped up off the couch and lead the girls out of the apartment.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They whole gang met up at Kidd's house at Black Star requested, and with a kick of his foot Black Star came bargaining into the din. "Alright everyone the biggest star you know is here to show you all how to really party, because a big star like me is over the house party idea. We are all of age and this big star wants to show you have grown men party. Are we all ready?" As he threw his head back and laughed with all his might at his last question, "Of course you are. Let's go! YYAAHHHOOO!"

Liz, Kidd, and Patty took Kidd's limo knowing everyone was going to need a ride back to Death City after the night they were about to have. Soul and Maka were on his flashy orange motorcycle, and after some convincing of Tsubaki; her and Black Star were on his newly purchased black and blue motorcycle. "Okay so we all know where we are going right? Well except for you Maka, it's a welcome home surprise." Everyone nodded while Maka looked utterly annoyed at the idea that she had once again been left out of the loop.

The drove to the next city over from Death City, while Kidd's driver kept perfect symmetry at going 88 MPH, Soul and Black Star were up ahead of them racing back and forth to see who would get their first (not taking into account the screaming horrified women on the backs of their bikes). They all pulled up to a building that looked a bit run down and like it wasn't even open except for the neon light that was on and read "Rat House."

"What rat house, that sounds gross Black Star, where the hell have you taken us? Are you sure this is the right place?" Maka asked with worry dripping from every word.

"Of course it is. A big star like me never gets lost. And you should have more faith in your godly leader Maka." Black Star teased her back while landing a light punch on her right arm. 'Seriously what is going on between the two of them' Soul thought to himself, knowing that the interaction was not how they normally act, but then again what did he know he has been away for 4 years.

As Soul and Black Star parked their bikes around the corner, Kidd's driver dropped the trio off at the door and was giving strict introductions to come pick them back up at exactly 5AM. Even though it killed him that it couldn't be 8 (perfect symmetry) he knew none of them could last until 8AM. The driver nodded and drove off.

"Okay everyone the driver will be back at 5, so we have plenty of time to party, let's go inside already. It looks like it might rain and I can't get my pants wet." Kidd took Liz to one side and Patty to the other leading them inside and down a long stair case. Black Star and Tsubaki followed closely behind. Soul waited for Maka to quickly comb her hair out, which he finally had to go grab her by the elbow telling her "it looks fine, let's go." They walked down the stairs as Maka asked Soul a million questions about where they were, Soul not answering a single one; and then the questions stopped when Maka could hear the sound of music.

"What music? Where are we?"

"Stop worrying so much, jeez some things will never change."

 **So there it was, Chapter 4. What does everyone think about Maka and Stein's fatherly/daughterly relationship? I think it is quite fitting, since Stein and Spirit were best friends and Stein was training Maka for 4 years. Some kinda of bond had to be built. I find it adorable! What about the outfits, could you see Liz and Patty picking that type of get up for Maka? Ohh I could specially for the Rat House.**

 **Please R &R. Until next time, Love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again, thank you to everyone who has stuck around and read my first ever fanfiction. I am glad to see I have some people following and other favoring this story, it truly gives me great pleasuring in knowing you are enjoying. Well this chapter has been by far my most favorite to write, as you know it was part of Chapter 4 but due to length issues I cut it into its own Chapter. Hopefully no one is too upset about that because I do believe this is my best work yet. At least I hope.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or anything associated with the anime; nor do I own any of the songs mentioned in this story (How we party by R3HAB & VINAI, Lights and thunder by Gareth Emery) but I highly suggest you go listen to them because they are amazing!**

 **Without making you wait any long here is chapter 5, maybe our half way maker. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Rat House; lights are shed from within?

Finally reaching the bottom of the stair case, Kidd turned to face the group "Are we ready?" "YEESS" everyone screamed with excitement, except for Maka who was still confused. With one big push Kidd opened the double doors in perfect symmetry to a wave of techno music hitting them, "a rave?" Maka asked more to herself than anyone else, and was dragged into the huge room by Soul. But before they could get very far Kidd put both arms out stopping everyone, he's eyes were wide and his mouth hung open, "What is it Kidd?" Patty asked.

"Everyone look, the laser lights they are moving in perfect symmetry, it's so beautiful, awe symmetry." He exclaimed, almost starting to tear up at the sight. "Ohh jeez come on Kidd, you know they are just going to change and then you will be sitting up here all night freaking out," Liz said as she dragged her OCD boyfriend towards the bar. (OMG can you all image, Kidd at a rave, the light going in and out of symmetry, everyone jumping and then dancing in and out of symmetry, the bass beat dropping and playing out of symmetry with the top beat? Ohh the hilarity. I would pay money to watch that)

The bar tender turned to the group with a big smile, "Ahh you came back I see, and with a new comer. Are ya'll wanting the usual round?" Even though she was 22, Maka had never been to a bar before; Stein was very strict about her drinking while training. Soul taking notice to Maka's confusion ordered her a "girly drink" and off to the dance floor they all went.

It was refreshing for Maka to see all her friends having such a great time. Kidd no longer was worried about Liz and Patty dancing symmetrically anymore and every once in a while would join them in random jumping and movement that seemed to go along with the beat. Black Star was showing off his "awesome" karate skills calling them dance moves, but once Tsubaki came over to him he calmed down and danced in unison with her. Even Soul was having a good time, jumping around and getting into the music, letting it flow through his body. 'What's wrong with me? Why did they never bring me here before? Why can't I seem to find the beat? I don't even know how to dance to this.' So she decided to let loose and try her best, jumping and bobbing around, nothing to big so no one would take notice to her horrible dancing moves.

Some time past and a few more drinks were drank, then Black Star grabbed Tsubaki's hand and raced up towards the stage where the DJ was at. He climbed up on stage and talked to the DJ for a while until the most amazing thing happened that took Maka by surprise.

"Hey everyone it looks like we have our special guest DJ back in the house with us tonight, give it up for BLACK STAR!" The pack room full of 20 something aged kids went wild, really proving Black Star had surpassed God to some people.

"Hey everyone, your God is back and I have some new stuff for ya, can I get a YYAAHHOOO?"

"YYAAHOOO!"

Then he started playing his first song to pump up the room (How we party by R3HAB and VINAI) and the room went crazy, everyone started jumping to the beat and chanting Black Star's name. It was a sight Maka had never seen before and was in complete awe over the moment, until Soul took her hand and made her jump with him. She was having a blast, not to mention getting a bit drunk; she had never had that much fun before. And she was so proud of Black Star for finally finding something outside of fighting that he was good at and loved; watching him up on stage playing the beats with Tsubaki by his side filled Maka with so much joy. It was good to be home, to be with friends, and to be with her family.

Maka had finally build up enough courage, or maybe booze, to go up on stage with Black Star and Tsubaki and really take in the experience of what was going on around her. She had gone up to the stage just to observe the crowd from a different angle, but with one big yank Black Star had pulled her to his side and after grabbed a second pair of head phones he started teaching her how to DJ. Soul was watching Maka embrace the club with love and admiration in his eyes until he saw Black Star grab her, he was shooting daggers at Black Star after watching the display, of what he thought romance. That was until Tsubaki caught his eye; she told Black Star something and hopped off the stage and made her way to Soul. "Soul I think it's about time we had a talk."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Soul followed Tsubaki outside to a table and looked at him for awhile with concern and understanding. "Soul I know what you are thinking and you're wrong."

"Tsubaki I have eyes I can see what is happening in front of me, the hugs, the giggles, and now he is showing her how to DJ, he doesn't even do that with you."

"You are right Soul, but it's not what you think. Here let me explain it how Black Star explained it to me. After Maka's Papa passed away she went back to the mountains with Stein a different person; racked with grief, guilt, and sorrow, she was drowning and acting out."

"Yea Maka already told me all about that and I don't see how that has anything to do with Black Star."

"Well Maka didn't tell you everything, so let me explain."

 _It had been a few months since Spirit had died, both Stein and Maka were unable to cope with their feelings and they took it out with fighting. The fighting was on a whole new level,_ "nothing you or I could image." _And that's when it happened, when the black blood took over completely and Stein was forced to put Maka in a coma. After she woke up he knew he couldn't control her on his own anymore, and knowing he couldn't call Soul he called the next best thing…Black Star._

"Wait you're telling me that Stein called BLACK STAR to help Maka with her feelings? Well if that doesn't hurt your brain, I don't know what will." "Yes."

 _Stein knew Black Star could protect himself from Maka and could use his soul wavelength to help her suppress the black blood if needed. And of course Black Star said "yes" because you see Maka was now and orphan just like he was; and as much as Black Star tries to hide it, it hurts him to not have any family. He was with Maka for a month, he did not write nor call; spending everyday with her and Stein._ "He never really told me how he got through to her, but somehow he made her wake up and deal with the pain." _But while he was there, himself and Stein, became a family to Maka. Helping her, protecting her, guiding her, loving and caring for her, giving her everything she no longer had – a family._

"So you see Soul, Maka and Black Star are like brother and sister, they confide in each other probably more than they ever will with us again. But it is something we will have to get over because we love them and we both know how much they deserve a family tie like that. So please don't be mad at either one of them for not telling you, we all sat down and decided it would be easier for me to tell you; considering I am on the outside looking in to their new bond as well. We just didn't know when the right time would be."

"Yea I understand, and I am happy for them. I just wished Maka could have told me. I wouldn't have been mad; I am happy for them and would have embraced it with open arms." Soul said with a taste of pain in his voice.

"Honestly, I think Maka felt that if you knew Stein had to call Black Star and they created this type of bond it would have made you jealous because you couldn't have been the one to help her because of your training."

"Yea that does sound like something Maka would think."

"So are you feeling better? Do you want to go back inside now?"

"Yea, thanks Tsubaki. That was so uncool of me to think something was going on before I knew the whole story."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once back inside Soul looked back up to the stage, at Maka trying to learn how to DJ and Black Star yelling at her that she was doing it wrong. The two of them bickering as always but then finding common ground and laughing it out. 'I guess I was over reaching, I am happy for them, they are my best of friends and I want them to be just as happy as I am.' Soul then spotted Kidd, Liz, and Patty in the middle of the floor. Kidd was having a meltdown about something not being symmetrical enough; Patty was just laughing and dancing around him, while Liz was trying to pick him up off the floor. Soul chuckled to himself 'Man some things will never change.'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Soul." Coming from a cheery voice behind him and turned to see Maka was right next to him.

"Hey, did you have fun up there? You seemed to be having a blast."

"Yea Black Star kicked me out, saying I wasn't listening to him enough and how a big star couldn't be dragged down by such a stupid girl," Maka quoted Black Star with a giggle, knowing he was only kidding and loving him all the same for it.

"Let's dance."

"But Soul I don't know how to dance to this kind of music."

"I'll show you."

Soul pulled Maka to his body, her back against his muscular sculpted chest. They swayed with the down beat, just feeling a rhythm and getting Maka use to the movement. He slid his hands up her arms, feeling how toned and truly strong they were. It sent chills down her body to have his rough (yet still soft) hands rub her body; he slid his hands back down her arms and grabbed her wrists, pulling her hands up and putting them on the back of his neck as he dipped his head down into the crook of her neck. "See it's not that hard." Soul whispered into her ear as his hands moved back to her hips. He lead her hips as they swayed together to the music, she closed her eyes, leaned her head back onto his shoulder, leaning against his body behind her and took in all that was happening around her – the music, the drinks, the feeling of freedom, but mostly the feeling of Soul's hair inbetween her fingers, Soul's hands on her hips giving slight pressure when he wanted her to move, the feeling of his chest against her back: strong and non wavering, the feeling of his breathe on her neck, and of course the feeling of his large manhood against her ass.

"Quiet lights feel like a murmur, but we all wanna feel the heart beat.

Silence seeming cold like winter, til we get our souls we can't breathe.

We are waiting for the lights and the thunder, we are waiting as our dreams turn to color.

Every second wanting more, it's a calm before the storm.

We are waiting for the lights and the thunder (Beat drops)."

Maka could hear a beautiful voice singing over the techno music, she kept her eyes shut until the beat dropped just taking in the beautiful sound. Once the beat hit she opened her eyes to see Tsubaki on the stage next to Black Star singing. She couldn't take her eyes of Tsubaki, she never knew she could sing let alone like that, and with the music Black Star was playing behind her voice. It sounded like their soul wavelengths feel, in perfect harmony but one smooth and the other erratic; she smirked to herself thinking how cute they were together.

She went to turn to Soul to ask him how long he knew about this and why no one ever told her. But as soon as she turned Soul caught her lips with his and pulled her into a sweet gentle kiss.

They stood there frozen in time, both amazed by the other, both scared of the other, both wanting more, both not wanting this moment to ever end. As their gentle kiss turned more passionate, then turned more greedy, as they stood in a crowd of over 500 people they kissed like no one was around (let alone watching). They were so wrapped up in each other they didn't hear Black Star shout "NO SHIT!" and leap from the stage, nor the pause in music as the other DJ scrambled to get back on stage and continue the music, or the sounds of Black Star feet as he raced towards them. It wasn't until they could feel Black Star standing over them did they break from their first kiss. They turned towards him, his nostrils flaring, nose turned up towards the sky a bit, hands on hips.

Maka hung her head lightly, shoulders shrugged, waiting for him to scold her for making out with his best friend; Soul took a step back, focus in his eyes, positive Black Star was about to hit him. But neither happened, Black Star just stood there like a statue, taking a deep breath in and yelling, followed by his loud and very proud laugh…

"I KNEW IT! YYAAHHHOOO!"

 **That's it ya'll. Nothing more to really follow this one up, their first kiss YAY we are making progress. R &R and I will update soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my dollfaces welcome back to another chapter of Life After DWMA! I am so sorry this chapter took so long for me to post, my birthday was on Thursday and I took some well needed me time. Also after posting my last chapter and finishing my rewatch of the show, I kinda felt lost. I rewrote this chapter roughly 5 times, that was until I reread my whole story and decided to throw my outline for this story to the wind. So please bare with me as I wing the rest of this story according to my heart! I promise I will not disappoint!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, although I am now sporting a new piece of Soul Eater ink lol. I also do not own any of the characters.**

 **So here we go ya'll, join on this ride of total random creative writing, I know where I want it to end but God only knows how long it will take us to get there. Hope you enjoy! P.S. there is a surprise at the end!**

Chapter 6: Ecstasy; a taste meant for just me?

"I KNEW IT, OH I FUCKING KNEW IT." Black Star starting screaming over and over, causing everyone around them to give awkward and confused looks. As their God gushed over a kiss, "Dude so uncool," Soul let out a long sigh as he watched Maka turn every shade of red under the laughing sun. "Black Star if you don't shut up right now…" Maka was mid threat when he cut her off. "You'll what Maka? Make out with Soul some more? Yea, shove your tongue down his throat like that's really going to shut me up." Black Star knew exactly what to say to get under Maka's skin, even more now after their new bond; but Maka had had enough, she took one step closer to him coming nose to nose with her little blue headed annoying brother and punched him right in the face. "What the hell Mak, you know I was fucking kidding. Did you really have to punch me; I have to go back up on stage, now with a bloody nose."

'Wow. In all my years of being his best friend, I've never heard him whine about getting a bloody nose. Usually he just shows it off like a trophy for how much pain he can take without faltering.' Soul was in complete shock, it's not like he hadn't seen Black Star over the past 4 years but never noticed the subtle changes in him until he was around Maka and really showing his new true colors.

By this time Liz had abandoned her mission to get Kidd off the floor and made her way over to the 3 of them, "Hey Black Star nice nose. Hope it was worth whatever you did to deserve that one." Liz spoke with sarcasm dripping from her words while she gave Maka a small one armed hug. "Alright lady, I think you need another drink. Let these boys whine about their BEAUTIFUL faces for awhile." She dragged Maka up to the bar to get the full details on what just happened, plus she was about to punch Kidd herself and needed another drink.

"Dude when did you become such a little girl?" Soul asked as he watched his friend wave Tsubaki over to give him some napkins to stick up his nose. "I'm not a girl, you're the girl. Taking this long to fess up to your feelings and finally make a move on Maka. Damn would have thought you had the balls the night before you two left. Shit you got matching tattoos, what's a little tonsil hockey (I can't help myself) after that?" Soul and Black Star just stared at each other, then bursted into uncontrollable laughter as they both admitted the other was right and shared a bro-hug. "Man I need another beer; Maka sure has gotten stronger thanks to my help of course." Black Star bragged.

As the night continued on there were a few more freak outs from Kidd, which Patty put an end to them very quickly by giving him all the kisses he wanted, Black Star bounced from his friends to DJing and back, eventually spending most of the night by Tsubaki, and Maka spent her time in Soul's arms or attached to his lips. Before they knew it, it was 5AM, "Oh no, Oh no, Oh no" Kidd started to wail again. 'Oh jeez when is this guy gonna get a grip, if he freaks out so much then why come here?' Soul wondered to himself, but he could soon tell this was a different freak out. "It's 5:03, we are late to met the driver. How could I be so reckless, I am a worthless piece of trash forgetting to check the time, he will never trust me again after this." Kidd was running towards the exit as he started having a meltdown.

"Yea guys I'm getting a bit tired, we should probably all head out." Black Star looked cool and calm as his eyes followed his friend as he ran through the crowd as though his pants were on fire. Black Star took Tsubaki's hand and started to follow Kidd, "Yo! You coming?" His question was directed right at Maka and Soul, "Okay Black Star, just give me one minute. Let me enjoy this moment and the night I just had, for the FIRST time." She gave him her half pouty half angry look brought on by the fact that he never invited her here before. "Chill Mak, it was Soul's idea to make it a surprise, pout at him."

She turned back toward Soul, whose hands never left her hips as she had turned to talk to Black Star, "You planned this night? For me?" Her voice sounded fragile, like she was wishing and hoping it was all for her but was too scared to really show him that. "Well yeah, I mean I knew once you loosened up that you would love the energy this place gave off. Well? Was I right?" As he asked her he already knew the answer, he could feel her soul humming with joy and fun. She didn't bother answering him, she knew he knew, so she just gave him a little shoulder bump and took him hand leading him towards the exit.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Yummy breakfast time, blueberry pancakes, blueberry pancakes, blueberry pancakes," Patty chanted to the driver and to everyone else, she knew they were all still wired and eventually would give in to her demands if she keep this up long enough. "Fine Patty, we will go get pancakes," Kidd said with annoyance in his tone, she frowned at him inching closer to him face, "Okay BLUEBERRY PANCAKES," he mocked in his rendition of her voice. "YAY" "YYAAHHOOO!" Black Star had been biting his tongue waiting for Patty to work her magic before chiming in on how hungry he was as well. (Honestly lovelies, I think Black Star and Patty would be a fun couple, but I feel they would destroy everything in sight if they ever got together, don't you?) As the driver corrected his route accordingly, Maka looked around the limo – Black Star was sitting rather close to Tsubaki, especially since he still hasn't told her he likes her, while talking to Patty about how hungry partying makes them, Kidd was sitting up proper with Liz's hand in his, rubbing her knuckles with his thumb and his eyes glued shut, and then she turned and looked up at Soul. His arm was draped across her shoulder as she leaned into his chest, her head in the crook of his neck and from that angle she could see how strong his facial features had become over the years. She smiled to herself, loving every inch of his body that was touching hers and how she wanted to just lean up and kiss him again.

'She is staring again; you would think she would have my face imprinted in her brain by now. But, man, those green eyes are angelic when she stares like that. How could I have been such a fool to think her and Black Star were hooking up.' He chuckled to himself at the thought, 'those two wouldn't even know where to begin, both trying to take the lead and out shine each other. Sex for them would turn into a "who is stronger" contest every time.' He chuckled again, and then felt disgusted as that picture flashed into his head. He shook his head trying to erase it. As he did he looked down at Maka and flashed her his shark like grin, knowing all too well what it does to her. 'Maka I love you so much, I just wish you could know.' She smirked at him and her eyes sprinkled like she had just read his mind, 'oh shit, what was that, does she already know, oh man not cool.'

After breakfast, the driver made his rounds to all their houses, telling Black Star and Soul that he would send someone to go pick up their bikes after he dropped Kidd and the sisters off. They both thanked him kindly. Once inside, Soul flopped down on the couch exhausted from the night. "Do you think it's weird how much food Patty and Black Star can put away without gaining so much as an ounce?" Soul asked Maka as she took her shoes and tights off, "Yea, they could have fed 4 family households with the amount of pancakes they ate. It was kinda gross watching them shove their faces full like wild animals." Maka teased, secretly she adored it. All of her friends have little quirks about themselves, that at times can seem off putting but that's what makes them unique.

"Well I'm off to bed, I don't think I could stay awake long enough to even shower. Are you headed to bed too or just going to pass out on the couch like that?" Maka asked Soul as she offered her hand to help him up. He took it but instead pulled her down ontop of him. Her head lying on his chest, one leg between his two and the other hanging over the egde of the couch; "Naw I'm good just like this," he said as he let out a jokingly large sigh, as if in perfect harmony with the world again. Maka giggled but did not try to leave her comfortable position, he wrapped his arms around her back feeling her body relax ontop of him, he kissed the top of her head as he took in the sweet smell of her hair. His eyes shot open and he tilted his head away from her, 'daammmmnnn it.' It might have been the drinks or the fact that he had wanted her for so long, but her lying ontop of him was getting him very excited and he didn't know if he could hide it from her much longer. Maka felt him tense up, she rested her chin on his chest and looked at him with a sly grin across her face, 'oh god she knows.' "Soul," "Mmhm," "I need you to kiss me right now." He looked down at her thinking she might have been kidding, but all he saw was lust across her face, he tilted his head down and kissed her softy. As she scooted up against his body he moaned a bit against her lips, he grabbed the back of her head and deepened the kiss, his tongue happily accepting hers and her accepting him; her hands made their way to the bottom of his shirt and she slowly dragged her nailed up his sides, he moaned again 'Oh god there is nothing I can do now, completely hard and all she did was kiss me and touched my sides. Damn it body, it's not like you haven't had sex before, just calm down already or you will get off before I even have time to turn her on.' He scolded his body in his mind for its reaction to her touch.

"Umm Maka," Soul pulled out of their kiss, "I think we should wait until we are umm sober."

"Soul Eater Evans what are you implying? That just because we are kissing I'm going to crawl into bed with you?" Her tone was appalling, like he had just accused her of harming puppies.

"Well uh no, I don't know Maka, I just don't want, umm well yea okay never mind." She giggled against his chest.

"What are you giggling at now?" "You." "Why?" "If you really think a few alcoholic beverages are going to keep me from you, then you are sadly mistaken. I mean we could always fight about it but you know I'd win." she was being so playful and that turned Soul on even more, it was so sexy that she was this chill about it.

"Well have you ever… I mean did you ever… with Stein around… oh shit not like that, you know what I'm asking." "Am I still a virgin?" She laughed again, this time sounded amused more than ever before. "I wasn't allowed to get wasted Soul, but Stein didn't turn me into a nun." "Oh."

"Why have you not since you left?" She felt really awkward now, after laughing and then basically admitting to hoeing around a bit while she was away. "Well I was training with a tight ass who all he ever did was worship Lord Death, so…" 'Great, just great, way to go Maka. Make yourself sound like a total slut while he was unable to get any.' "Maka calm down, I am kidding, yes of course I fooled around over the past 4 years. How else do you think I was able to not kill Justin in his sleep?" They both laughed at his last statement, feeling at ease that the conversation didn't take an awkward turn.

Maka lifted herself off of Soul, looking down and seeing his manlyhood bulge against his jeans, she extended her hand to him again and this time he took it. As she pretty much at to lift him off the couch, she walked them towards the end of the hallway and stopped, "Your room or mine?" she asked not at all feeling as shy as she thought she would. Soul took this opportunity to pull Maka towards him and picked her up; she legs were wrapped around his waist, his hands were holding her ass, he nodded his head back instructing her to bring her face to his, as he started to kiss her, her hands were wrapped in his hair – something he really enjoyed – he took a couple of steps to the side and pushed her back up against the wall. "Why pick a room when we have the wall?" his eyes got deadly serious as he grinned at her, it took her breath away and all she could muster up was shaking her head no. "No?" he tilted his head sideways, "You don't want it then?" as his hands loosened, threatening to drop her back down to the ground. She squealed, "Soul please just pick a room." "Fine then, have it your way boss, your room."

He cared her into her room and laid her gentle onto her bed as he crawled ontop of her, pushing her legs open with his knees and lower his firm erection into her warm pussy. He didn't make many big movements after that, he just kissed her all over. Kissed her eyes, her nose, her ears, her neck, her chin, her shoulders, her chest, the tops of her breasts, down her arms, kissed each finger tip, then back up to her lips. She moaned with pleasure and need for him, one of his hands was rubbing her exposed stomach right at the top of her short skirt, trying to get her as turned on as he was before he went any further. But before he could play anymore with her, she had flipped him onto his back and was straddling him, her hands reached under his shirt as she slowly pulled it off exposing his muscular body. Her hands traced the long scare across his chest, and then went to outlining every muscle and every ab, up to his shoulders and down his arms to his hands; she took his hands and wrapped them around the small of her back. She looked down at him, her hair falling down over her shoulders, her eyes beaming with desire, she slowly trailed her own finger tips from her knees up her thighs, lifting the bottom of her skirt up ever so slightly, up her well defined abs, up to the bottom of her shirt, as his eyes followed her fingers like a little kid would examine a bug; she hooked her fingers under the him and slowly started to lift her shirt off, next her hands wrapped around to his and she guided them upwards towards the hook of her bra. He greedily obliged and unhooked her bra as she pealed it off and threw it with her shirt.

'So much for little tits,' he thought to himself as he saw her breasts for the first time, they were perfect size and as he soon realized they fit right in the cup of his hand. As he started playing with her breasts and rubbing her nibbles she arched her back and pushed her hips towards his and let out the smallest of moans with her head turned up towards the sky. She looked back down at him, "Soul I need you inside of me now, please don't make me wait any long!" Her voice sounded hungry, she was hungry for him, as he was for her.

With one swift move as she had done before, Maka was back on her back. Soul reached down and unzipped his pants, the sound made her moan and buck her hips ever so slightly. He leaned up and slid his pants off, and then he ran his hands from her ankles up her calves, up her thighs to her waist and pulled both her skirt and panties off. Leaving a very naked and every exposed Maka laying in front of him, her hands reached for him, her eyes pleaded for him, everything about her soul wavelength was begging for it. He finally slid his boxers off, crawled back in between her legs, bending down and kissed her hard and passionately. Kissing her like he wanted to fuck her. She moaned in his mouth, he smirked against her as he started to enter him.

'I'm going to be the best fuck you have ever had Maka Albarn. I am going to ruin any other guy for you if he is not me. Just you wait Maka, you will be mine in every way forever.' The little demon inside him, grinned fingers in mouth 'Go ahead Soul, let it all go, I won't bother you I promise. At least not much.'

 **Mwahaha. I'm sorry my lovelies I had to, I just couldn't help myself. But that's how life is isn't it? You get a little taste and you are always left wanting more. I promise there will be lots more! I just am not ready to reveal how crazy/wild or passionate/sweet or tender/loving or rough/dominating Maka and Soul's sex will be just yet. And yes of course the little demon had to pop up, he is always there when Soul is about to lose control, that's his "in" remember.**

 **Well R &R. Let me know how I did with a 'lime', I don't have all the jargon down pat yet, but let me know how I did with my first ever Almost There smut scene.**

 **Until next time. You stay lovely, you stay true, and you stay beautiful!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back my darlings, big shout out to 'pokeperson01' for the lovely review, letting me know that the pace of my story is not too fast nor too slow. I know I left ya'll hanging last chapter, but I will make up for it in time. Love you all for following, favoriting, and reviewing; ya'll give me such inspiration to keep going strong!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters. I also do not own Jessica Michelle's Quote at the beginning of the chapter.**

Chapter 7: Soul Resonation Link; will the love we share grow?

'They laid together. All Night.

His arms wrapped around her. A shield from the dangers of the night.

She was haunted by her dreams, memories brought back to life while she slept.

He knew he couldn't fight her demons, but he could always be there when she woke up.'

Maka tried to roll onto her back, her head was pounding and her body was sore; but there was a large, muscular, handsome, naked body keeping her from being able to roll over, she turned her head to look at him, but the light coming through the window was blinding. Maka groaned and shifted so her head was buried in his chest, his arm wrapped around her waist pulling her as close to him as she could be and he kissed the top of her head, "Goodmorning, are you hung over?" he added a little smirk at the end knowing how much she drank and that there was no way she wasn't feeling the pain today. "What do you think," she growled at him, his voice as sweet as it was hurt her head. "A little bitchy today are we," he laughed "I'll make us some coffee and lunch, why don't you go take a hot shower," he kissed the top of her head once again as he pealed himself away from her and out of bed. She peaked open one eye as he left, taking in the sight of her naked weapon partner, best friend, and now lover; as she smiled to herself remembering the events that unfolded last night as she got herself out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

The steam filling her nose was doing wonders for her pounding headache, she layed in the tub letting the hot water heal her body. She once again raised her left wrist looking at the little tattoo and smiled, 'Soul.' She had never felt this way about anyone before, and last night was icing ontop of the cake; "Maka lunch is ready!" Soul screamed from the kitchen, 'Ugh that means I got to get out of the tub, but I just want to lay here all day.' "Maka get out of the tub and eat something, it will make you feel better, now hurry up." 'Jeez he can be a bit demanding when he wants; fine I guess I'll get up.'

She walked into the kitchen sporting some oversized sweat pants and the shirt he had been wearing the night before; her hair was still wet and let down in the smallest of waves. When Soul turned to look at her, he thought how lovely she looked even if she was feeling like shit. "You look beautiful," he spoke to her in a loving tone "Don't mock me Soul, I feel like I am dying. Why did everyone let me drink so much?" Her face was in her coffee as she spoke, taking in the smell and heat it was letting off, hoping that some food and coffee would do the trick. Soul let out a great laugh, hurting her head even more "You really think we LET you drink that much, Maka you were throwing them back so fast we didn't have time to stop you. You were having a great time though, doesn't that make up for the headache you have today?" She looked up at him with her bright green eyes, "No Soul it does not. No wonder Gaido never wanted me to drinking while training; I doubt I could even make a correct attack let alone avoid one, damn." Soul just stared at her from across the table, taking in the complete sight that was Maka Albarn; he felt his heart beating just for her and couldn't help but start to laugh.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Okay now that you two know what the other is capable of on their own, let us see what you can do together," Stein was not all too happy that Lord Death had asked him to do some more training with the young couple; but he understood they might need some guidance when trying to resonate again for the first time in such a long time.

It had been almost a week since that night at the 'Rat House' and it seemed like Soul and Maka were attacked at the hip but no one was complaining after noticing how truly happy they both were; except for Black Star who had some reservations and were very clear about them. _"Really Maka you slept with him? You could have waited just a little bit longer before jumping into bed with him, I don't even know how I feel about you two being a couple yet." Black Star was scolding her as though she had offended his honor in some way. "What is it any of your business anyways what I do in my own bedroom, this isn't the first guy you knew I was fucking around with. Shit you actually liked the last one and Soul is your best friend."_

" _MY POINT EXACTLY," he screamed at her, taking on the over protective big brother role in full now, "he is my best friend and you are like my kid sister, it's gross. I don't want to have to watch you two making out all the time, or have to feel the sexual tension when we group link."_

" _Whatever Star, you never seemed to mind when Kidd and the sisters' wavelengths over whelmed us all with their sexual tension."_

" _Yea but they are different; I couldn't care less what they do with their freaky trio love fest."_

" _What about me Star, I have to watch you and Tsubaki and feel you lust after her, but yet you won't make a move on her. How uncomfortable to you think that makes me feel?" Black Star just looked at her a bit taken back, he had always known that she knew about his feelings towards Tsubaki but never made a point of rubbing it in his face that still hasn't made a move on her yet. "Whatever Mak you are pissing me off, I'll just go tell Soul to cut it out, at least he will understand that other people's feelings come before his own." Maka couldn't control her laughter when he made his empty threat. "Okay go right ahead, tell Soul that you know he and your 'kid sister' are fucking and that you want us to stop. I'd love to see his reaction to that."_

" _Fine Mak I'll just keep my mouth shut, but damn could you just keep the make out sessions to the solitude of your own home. I hate feeling like I'm going to throw up every time you're around." Maka stuck her tongue out at him, and then embraced in a hug. "You really do think you are the center of the universe don't you Star?" "Well duh I am, I surpassed God didn't I?"_

"Hey Maka, Soul, are you two listening to me? Or are you just going to stand there all day undressing each other with your eyes?" he was getting annoyed with being ignored, so he pulled out the one thing he knew would snap Maka out of her rose colored puppy dog love eyes. "You know if you both are just going to stand there like statues, I could always dissect you and see what has caused this change." Maka's head snapped his direction, he knew how grossed out it made her when he talked about dissecting. "Fine we are ready." "Let's go Soul Resonate."

Maka and Soul lay on the ground, panting and bickering that it shouldn't be as hard as it was for them to resonate, each blaming the other for all the failed attempts. Soul accusing Maka of letting her ego get in the way; Make claiming Soul was just trying to act too cool for this lesson. Both wanting to be the big man on top; and it defiantly wasn't helping that all they could think about when trying to resonate was the past week and all the nights spent together, it was distracting them.

"Okay one last time then I'm going home to shower," Maka said kindly to Soul after seeing how irritated she had made him, Soul looked up at her from the ground "Fine whatever you say boss," flashing her a playful smile and rolling his eyes, "but this time do it right!"

"Let's go, soul resonate." They said in unison as they both screamed and winds whipped around them. The bond this time took hold, "See it wasn't that hard now was it, should have done this the first time and we wouldn't have had to be here for 3 hours," Soul mocked Maka; having had enough of his mocking and decided to be a bit playful considering they finally resonated. Maka threw Soul into the nearest tree, his blade impaled deep into the bark; he transformed everything except his right arm back into human form.

"What the fuck Maka, what was that for, why would you do that?" He grunted as he tried to pull his blade from the tree but failed to get enough leverage. "Now I'm stuck, thanks a lot. You little brat, had to show off in front of Stein and prove you were strong, didn't you?" Maka just stared at him as he tried to release himself but failed and flung little snips at her, knowing she wouldn't take him seriously.

Stein walked over slowly as he puffed on his cigarette, he slapped Maka on the back of the head as he walked past her, "Gaido," Maka whined at him even though the slapped didn't hurt in the least. He calmly walked over to Soul and with one good pull released his arm from the tree. "That's no fun, put it back Gaido. It was funny watching him wiggle around." As she let out a huge barrel of laughs; Soul looked dead in her eyes and smirked at her "You think that was funny? I'll show you funny." And started chasing her around with threats of throwing her into the river and watch her wiggle around while dripping wet. Finally when he caught her, he pulled her to the ground, giggling and out of breath, he gave her a gentle kiss. "I win," he said mockingly.

While the two were rolling around they took no notice to Stein walking away from them, he pulled out a small mirror from his pocket and dialed Lord Death. "They are ready." "Okay thank you Stein, we will give them another day before the true strength of their power is tested." Stein took another drag off his cigarette and looked to the bright blue sky, 'Maka please forgive me, I love you and want nothing but to see you this happy always, but we must test this new power inside you. Please forgive me.'

 **Okay my lovelies that is all for chapter 7. What could Stein and Lord Death have up their sleeves that would be so bad for Stein to beg for forgiveness, way out of character for him. Do you want to know? I'll tell you next time.**

 **Chapter 8 is going to be a Kidd chapter, the plot line will continue forward but it will be primarily from Kidd's point of view, because well 8 is perfectly symmetrical and I feel like I need another hilarious chapter! Because they are so much fun!**

 **Til next time. Ya'll stay true, stay beautiful, and stay you. Love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome back my darlings! I hope you enjoyed the last few chapters even though they were a bit late to update! This is the Kidd chapter! We have a bit of smut in this one, but I can assure you the next few chapters to come will fill your needs. Enjoy and please R &R.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters.**

Chapter 8: Symmetry; will it be perfect?

As Kidd opened his eyes he looked around his room, the laughing sun hanging perfectly in the middle of his giant window shining light in to fill the room, the curtains pulled back in perfect symmetry, all the paintings on the wall hung with perfect distance from the ceiling and the floor, all the candles burnt down to the same size. 'Perfect symmetry.' He looked to his left and there lay one of the two most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes upon, eyebrows perfectly even thanks to his skillful hand, nose centered perfectly in the middle of her face, full lips, hair spread gently over her shoulders and covering half her face, neck long and slender, body perfectly symmetrical in every way laying naked next to his. Kidd let out a deep sigh as he took in the sight of his beautiful Liz sleeping soundly next to him; he turned to his right and nothing.

His eye started to twitch as did the corner of his mouth; all he could see were thrown back covers in the most hideous display. 'DAMN IT PATTY!' He cursed her in his mind and as he went to leap from his bed to find out why she was gone, he suddenly stopped when he heard Liz moan in frustration, he knew waking up without Patty would look like child's play compared to if he woke Liz up over some "silly little fit." He slowly crawled out of bed, leaving her sleeping peacefully, and set out to find Patty, grumbling to himself the whole time about perfect symmetry was ruined.

He found Patty down in the kitchen, as he entered the room he was halted in his tracks; mess everywhere, the pots and pans where thrown about, food flung everywhere, Patty standing in the middle of the ciaos with her hair a mess and clothes just thrown on. "WHAT THE HELL PATTY? Why would you make a mess like this? Do you know how long it is going to take me to clean this up? The symmetry is ruined. AND WHY WEREN'T YOU IN BED WHEN I WOKE UP? You know how much I like for perfect symmetry when I wake up, and without you Liz isn't symmetrical just on one side of me. PATTTTTYYYY!" He was ranting and had started to shake from all the anxiety about the very short morning he was having; as though she completely ignored everything he had said, Patty turned around with a huge smile upon her face.

"Ohh hey Kidd, do you want some yummy pancakes, I made them myself?" her voice was sweet and gentle. Kidd twitched at her question. She tilted her head to the side, throwing off the symmetry even more? "Kidd what's wrong? Here have some breakfast it will make you feel better." Feeling defeated Kidd walked slowly over to the bar that was between himself and Patty, as he sat down she made him a plate and placed it in front of him. His eyes grew to the sizes of saucers; three pancakes each smaller than the next, stacked perfectly on top of each other, in perfect little circles, two pieces of bacon on the left and two on the right, half an orange on the bottom left and the other half on the bottom right of the plate, he continued to look at the breakfast placed before him, one glass of milk to the left and one glass of orange juice to the right, each filled to the perfect symmetrical amount. Kidd raised his eyes to look at his second beautiful girlfriend, who was propped up on her elbows looking into his eyes waiting for his reaction. "Perfect Symmetry?"

"Yep, I was hoping you would have slept longer than way I could bring it to you in bed. Cuz I knnooowwww how much you hate when I'm not there when you wake up. Sorry about that Kidd."

This beautiful woman in front of him, knew him so well that she made him a perfectly symmetrical breakfast that she was going to bring to him in bed; he was taken back by the display of affection. "What's wrong Kidd?" "Oh nothing, but why did you make me breakfast, today is Liz and yours birthday, I should be cooking for you." And with her huge adorable laugh, Patty reminded him, "You can't cook us breakfast, it would take you all day to make sure everything was symmetrical, we would starve before it was finished."

(Yes today, August 8th, was both Liz and Patty's birthday, born 2 years apart but on the same perfectly symmetrical day. How great is that for Kidd?)

"Well yes I suppose you are right my dear Patty, did you make any for Liz?" "Nope, it's my birthday too, she can make her own." And with a giggle and a skip to her step Patty started to clean up the kitchen, leaving it spotless and in perfect symmetry.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The light kissed Maka's face as she slowly stirred awake, she was laying next to a naked Soul once again. She softly rolled onto her left side to face him, her face was on his chest as she breathed in his scent, 'heavenly, oh death I love this man so much.' She thought to herself, as Soul's fingertips started to trace up and down her arm. Knowing she was awake, even though she hadn't opened her eyes yet, Soul saw this as a perfect opportunity to show the woman he loved just how much he enjoyed her through his touch. His fingers traced her arm for a while longer until they made their way to her shoulder, neck, and then gentle to her chin; his thumb rubbed her bottom lip, how he longed to kiss her lips but resisted because he was far from done exploring her body. His fingers ran down her breast bone, slowly giving her shivers, and then they found their way to her exposed right breast. His fingers danced along the bottom of her breast, circling their way around her perfectly shaped breast, spiraling towards her nipple; once there he gently massaged her nipple with his thumb, Maka let out a small moan and could not resist anymore; she leaned up and started to nibble on Soul's shoulder, neck, and ear. As she continued her nibbling and kissing, starting to move down his chest, his hand followed her lead; he dragged his hand down her stomach towards her core and her legs opened slightly as to accept him in. His thumb started to rub her clit, causing Maka to moan and wiggle around, yet she would not open her eyes, taking in the full pleasure he was giving her without her sense of sight; as Soul felt her getting wet, he ventured further south into her core. He knew what spots to hit and has mastered the art of fingering her as though his fingers were made for her pussy. As the heat between them grew, he knew she was about to come undone and with a flick of his wrist she was there; ecstasy poured over her like a warm bath, she nestled herself into his chest and with one breath spoke those three little words he had been dying to hear, "I love you."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kidd sat quietly on the couch reading a book, Patties little feet were in his lap as she laid on the opposite side of the couch next to him coloring or drawing while humming to herself. He looked up over his book and across the room to his other beautiful girlfriend as she was being rather forceful in her demands towards the party planners she had hired to make their birthday bash go off without a hitch; he smiled to himself 'she was really born to be a true leader, I wonder how she would feel about leading the DWMA next to my side when the day comes?' The question caused his smile to grow, 'how lovely that would be, my two beautiful queens ruling by my sides in perfect symmetry between playful and childish, and strong and demanding.' Kidd treasured these moments he had with his weapons, the small moments in which they were completely themselves and unapologetically true to their born nature.

"Kidd, what time did you say you invited everyone for our party?" Liz screamed across the large ballroom in his general direction. "6 o'clock my love." Kidd was calm in his response, not paying in mind to the fact that her bossy tone was directed towards him as well as everyone else in the room. "Okay thanks," turning back to the party planers she seemed to scold them some more.

"Kidd? Why is Liz getting so bossy with everyone, doesn't she know by now that they will do exactly what she wants if she just asks in a nice voice?" Patty had rolled to her side to get a better view of Kidd as she asked her seemingly obvious question. "I don't know Patty, your sister has her ways and I am not about to ruin her day by trying to stop her now." Kidd looked at Patty with such love in his eyes, how he loved his two confusing weapons; Patty leaned up on the couch and gave Kidd a long kiss, humming as he kissed her back. "How about we go get ready for the party while Liz crushes those poor men into submission?" he looked at her with lust in his eyes, having alterative motive behind his rush to get ready for a party that was still 6 hours away. "Ooookaayyy," Patty said with a graceful leap she was off the couch with his hand in hers leading him upstairs.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There was loud uncontrollable banging on Maka and Soul's apartment door and screaming coming from the other side, Maka rolled her eyes, "He does know it's unlocked right?" Soul just shrugged his shoulders as he put on his suit jacket. Kidd told everyone they had to dress formal for the sisters' birthday; Soul was wearing an all black suit with a deep blood red shirt, he had left the few top buttons undone knowing how Maka likes it better when he looks casual, even in formal wear. Maka had a matching deep red dress on, the length came just above her knees with long sleeves and completely backless, and her hair was pulled to one side and left in small waves. Soul couldn't keep his eyes off her as the dress clung to her newly developed curves, showing her sway as she walked, he was hypostatized by her in every way.

Maka opened the door to see Black Star in an all white suit, with a baby blue tie hung loose around his neck and matching shoes; Tsubaki stood next to him in a long blue and black lace dress, that was strapless with a large slit up the right leg, as her dresses normally have, to show off her long legs. Black Star stood frozen, mouth hung open and eyes bulging from his head. Maka blushed ever so slightly knowing far too well the comment he was about to make at her "inappropriate" dress, but to her surprise that was the farthest thing from what he was thinking.

"Woah Mak you look so… grownup" Black Star spoke as his words started to chock him up; there was a tear in his eye as he looked into hers. She stepped forward and embraced him in a huge hug. "You don't look too bad yourself Star," then in the softest of whispers "Tsubaki is a lucky girl." Black Star laughed at the comment as he swung Maka around, "Okay enough with the mushy stuff, this big star needs to see his right hand man. I know all too well I look way better than him," Black Star's speech was back in its full Godliness tone, he stormed into the apartment, "Dude you look the same as you always do, what the fuck. Why couldn't I dress in something I already had? Damn it." Tsubaki and Maka giggled as they over heard Black Star complaining and the girls continued to complement each other.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I look like a disaster, why do you get the pretty fun dress and I'm left looking like a naughty secretary? It's not fair; you always get the fun dresses. Am I not fun enough for dresses like that?" Liz was pouting and screaming from inside the bathroom as Patty tried to calm her down, but was making no progress. That was until she went and found Kidd and drug him to the bathroom door. Kidd knocked on the door exactly two times, "Liz it's Kidd open the door." Liz slowly opened the door to reveal herself to him, she was in a long black and white dress, it had a slight train to the back with a high neck line that had lace from her breast to her neck; it plunged dangerously low in the back, landing right above her ass, and her hair was pulled up into a high pony tail with jewels in her hair and bright red lip stick. "Elizabeth Thompson, you are a vision. How can you not see how completely stunning you look right now?" Kidd did not understand her fit she was throwing, she took his breath away, she looked like a queen any king would die to have by his side. "I look like a fool, why would you pick something like this for me and something like that for Patty? Just look at her, so fun and carefree. Is that what you think of us? She is the fun one and I am the tight stuck up one?" Tears were starting to form at the corner of her eyes, Kidd looked at her and felt so defeated; he had picked that dress for her because she was his queen in every way and he wanted to show the world that, but now on her 25th birthday he had made her cry.

"Liz you do not understand, here come sit on the bed with me for a moment. Patty is wearing that golden yellow strapless flowy dress with flowers in her hair for a reason and you are wearing this stunning black and white dress for a reason. You see, the two of you are like two sides to a very special coin to me, my coin. You both have become a part of me as I have become a part of you; after being my weapons for as long as you have, you have taken on many of my own traits. Patty is like the gold in my eyes, she is fun, child like, and resembling the sun with a million possibilities standing in front of her," this conversation was not making Liz feel any better as she sat on the bed with her arms crossed starring down at the floor. "And you my beautiful Liz are like the strips in my hair," this caused her to look sideways at him; he hated those strips more than anything. "You are my power, my queen, and the strong side of me. You hold this trio, this family, and me together. When I am with you, the strips are complete." Liz was looking deep into his eyes as he finished his speech to her, she never knew he felt that way about her; she closed the gap between them and placed one kiss upon his lips. "I love you Kidd and now that I understand, DAMN do I look hot. Don't you think Patty?" 'Ahh, she is back. My beautiful, self assured, confident queen; for a second I thought she was going to slap me.'

"Shall we go attend your party now?" Kidd stood with both arms held open for their hands, as they took his arm he lead his two beautiful women down stairs and introduced them to the crowd as though they were royalty; because to Kidd they were.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The party carried on late into the night, it reminded Maka of the last party she attended at Kidd's mansion with Soul; the night they parted ways. Except this party was much more formal, there was no loud music, there were only elegant beverages, and the dinner that had been served was to die for. She knew Liz had changed a bit since getting together with Kidd but this was amazing, it felt like a fairytale ball.

"I don't get them, how do Patty and Liz not fight over Kidd. And how in the world did he get so lucky to have both of the sisters? I'm the big star here not him?" Black Star had found his way over to Maka and was leaning up against her shoulder with his as he crossed his arms. "Well I don't know Star, maybe they don't like big stars like you. Maybe they like that Kidd can be humble and modest." "What are you trying to say Mak?" Black Star's tone got very serious as he thought she was insulting him, "Why don't you just think about it Star and go dance with Tsubaki." He did not have time to respond for she had shoved him towards Tsubaki has she spoke her last sentence.

Maka was standing by herself in the large ball room, taking everything in as she had done before at the Rat House. It still amazed her at how much they had all changed but yet when thrown together in the same room, the seven of them acted just as they did when they were still 15 year old kids. She felt a warm hand crawl across her back as she thought to herself, once the hand reached her side; she leaned into the chest the hand was attached to. 'Soul hasn't really changed that much, his core will always be the same. A little dark, a little twisted, but caring and protective. He will always be mine as I will be his.' "Are you ready to go home Maka?" She smiled up at him with love in both their eyes, "Yea, let's go say goodbye to everyone first."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Maka was walking from the bathroom to her bedroom in nothing but a towel as she dried her hair with a separate towel. She walked into a chilly and dark room, not taking much notice to her surroundings until she felt the soul that was in the room with her. "You!"

"Yes, me."

Maka screamed Soul's name and he ran into her room, but he was too late. Maka was at the window seal, "Catch me if you can 'Sycthy-boy' (a nick name given to him by Blare and one that he hated)!" The last thing he saw was Maka's arm reaching out towards him, her voice screaming his name, and laughter. Soul was at the window looking up at the grinning moon, "Medusa!"

 **So, I adore the idea of Kidd and the sisters. It might be a bit incest and different for people, but I think they are adorable.**

 **Medusa is bacckkkk! How you might ask, well at the end of the anime (which this story is solely based off) there was montage of pictures, one of them including Free, Erica, and a snake wrapping itself around a tree branch. Medusa never truly died!**

 **So now the true fun begins, as you can tell my lovelies this story is going to be more than 9 chapters long, I hope no one is disappointed lol. Stay tune until next time, there will be smut a lot and a lot of smut!**

 **Stay true, Stay beautiful, and Stay you my darling love bugs!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Smut galore, for all you greedy little bastards. Eat your hearts out! Love you all.**

 **Warning: if you are not comfortable with very pornographic writing going way beyond what I have wrote so far, do not read this chapter. The plot does not push forward much so you really will not be missing much. Other than the juicy details of Maka and Soul's love making!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater!**

Chapter 9: Maka's memories; will they fade into the darkness?

Medusa had Maka in a dark, damp, cave like place and had chained her feet and hands to the wall. Medusa had always used some kind of spell to keep Maka for being able to change anything into scythes; she was completely helpless as Medusa beat her over and over for nothing more than trying to kill her. The only relief Maka felt was when she went deep inside her subconscious and replayed that beautiful night of the Thompson sister's birthday bash.

(From this point on, this is complete flash back. I will not be writing in italic font because that will drive me nuts, just remember it is all in the past.)

The beautiful dresses, the handsome tuxes, everyone dancing in twirls, the laughter, the fun, and of course the extravagant gifts. The night was magical in every way, it was truly a fairytale ball; and the best part was she was with her family once again. Stein even made an appearance at the party, only to ask Maka to dance and give his blessing of her and Soul's blossoming relationship. Maka could sense sadness in his wavelength, but thought nothing of it as they danced; reliving times when Spirit would dance with Maka, and how Stein was the one who taught Spirit to dance. Stein also took Soul aside before making his leave, told him how very proud he was that they were finally together, and how he didn't need to threaten him, because Stein knew Soul would do anything and everything in his power to keep her safe. He did make Soul promise that he would keep her safe; Stein talked as though he was saying goodbye, but the night was so beautiful those thoughts were soon replaced with happier ones. At a few points in the night, the girls would all huddle around Liz and Patty singing silly girl power songs to them as they celebrated the birth of two good friends; and more than not the boys would huddle and mock what the girls were doing, leading to laughter and some slaps.

Dancing with Soul was the best though, looking deep into his eyes or her head leaning on his chest listening to the beat of his heart. She was completely peaceful when she was in his arms like nothing could harm her and she knew nothing would as long as they were together.

She even danced with Black Star a few times, which mostly ended in either him swinging her around until she thought she was going to throw up or a playful duel where no hits where landed but a graceful dance of martial arts. She even danced with Kidd, which felt very odd since his dancing was more stiff than she was use too and resulted in professional work talk.

All in all the night was beautiful; the seven of them where connecting once again back to a level of friendship, understanding, and love that they once all shared.

(Okay my lovelies, that is as far as the plot will progress. Now we turn our minds to the smut. You have been warned.)

"Are you ready to go home Maka?" She smiled up at him with love in both their eyes, "Yea, let's go say goodbye to everyone first."

As they walked in their apartment complex, hand in hand, Soul couldn't resist any longer, they were in the comfort of an enclosed building and he had waited long enough. He pulled her towards him, spinning them both until her back was pressed flesh against the hallway wall. He bent down and kissed her ravishly, his hands sliding from her knees up her thighs taking the bottom of her dress with them. Her hands were intertwined with his hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss. He couldn't tell if it was the fact that she looked like a goddess in her dress, that they had danced so closely all night, the liquor he had consumed, the fact that her wavelength had been pulsating for him, or that earlier that morning she had finally told him she loved him, but Soul wanted Maka Albarn more in this moment than he ever had before. He felt his own wavelength begging to be with hers, he needed to be inside her, be a part of her, he only needed her! Maka's tongue danced across his lower lip, as he opened his mouth allowing her tongue access, she took his lip between her teeth and bit down pulling it softly causing Soul to moan and lean closer. Their bodies were as one, there was no space between them, but somehow Soul kept getting closer, pressing his body against hers wanting more and more. Soul mimicked Maka's earlier actions and caught her lower lip with his teeth, biting down too hard out of excitement he drew a small droplet of blood which he eagerly licked off her lip. He broke away from her and started their long walk to their apartment once again, only to find themselves in the same lip lock only a few feet down the hall. This game of teasing continued until they found themselves standing at their door.

Without leaving her lips or letting his right hand off her hip, Soul unlocked the door behind Maka and pushed it open. Maka was his for the taking now. Soul led her into the apartment, closing the door behind him and locking it as it closed. By this time Maka had unbuttomed Souls red shirt, her nails dragging across his pale skin, sending shivers of pleasure throughout his whole body.

Maka reached up to Soul's shoulders, no longer kissing but drinking in the sight before her, she took his suit jacket off his muscular body and let it drop to the floor, next she untuck his shirt and did the same thing; both articles of clothing were in a pile by his feet. Soul knelt down at Maka's feet, looking up at her with a devilish grin and love in his eyes, he slowly took off her high heels for her; his hands on her ankles they slowly made their way up the back of her legs once again, this time he pressed his face to her thighs, taking in her scent and nibbling at her inner thighs. Maka moaned; they had had plenty of sex before this time, but tonight they were going to make love. Soul stood up and spun Maka around; he traced her back with his fingertips, taking in the sight of her bare back. His fingers made their way back up to her shoulders and he slid her dress off, slowly undressing her. Starting with the right arm, he pulled the material away from her body and she slid her arm out of the sleeve, next was the left arm. Her back was still to him so he could not yet take in the pleasure of her exposed breast; he continued on his mission, pulling the dress down and off her hips, as it fell to the floor Soul gentle pushed her forward allowing her to step out of her elegant dress leaving her in just a pair of black lace underwear.

Soul wrapped his arms around her waist and stepped closer to her, his chest bare and shirtless was pressed against her back; the connection of skin made them both moan and fall into a world of their own. He started to kiss the back of her neck, her shoulders, up and around to her ear lopes and finally to her jaw line. As Maka turned her head, he caught her lips once again; Maka slowly spun around in his arms, chest to chest, her arms still at her side. She had completely surrendered to him and he knew it.

He released his wavelength asking her to continue to undress him as he had done for her. Maka reached forward and undid his belt, then his pant button and finally the zipper. As she pushed his pants off of him, the pressure from his manlyhood being contained was freed. Maka's hands traveled all over his body, from his chest to his back to his arms, and finally resting on the back of his neck. He looked deep into her eyes, as though he was searching for something in them. Maka smiled, "I love you Soul." He smiled back at her and led her to his room.

As they entered his room, there were candles light and soft music playing, rose petals covered the ground. Something he had planned with Blare, since she was the only other person besides them with a key. Maka gasped at the sight, she had never seen such a beautiful display before; not only the room, but Soul standing in front of her in nothing but his silk boxers. She walked toward him, wanting more sensual kiss, but instead he tossed her down on his bed like a rag doll. Maka giggled at the action, because even though he was being sweeter than she had ever known he could be, he was still Soul and was still demanding when he wanted. With her under his control, he started to kiss and suck at her breasts causing her to moan without any reservations; letting the world hear her ecstasy. His long tongue tracing circles around her nipples, and his warm breath upon her felt like heaven. Her eyes were closed and head tilted back as she let Soul explore her body with no need to rush anything, and he did just that; kissing every inch of her skin, nibbling where she was sensitive, and smiling against her the whole time. He was indulging in the sweetest of fruits, Maka's flesh. Finally he reached her pussy, already soaking wet, Soul removed her underwear; he started to kiss her clit and pussy causing more moans which only encouraged him more. Soon his tongue was inside her, tasting the sweetness of her excitement, and his thumb slowly rubbing her clit. He could sense she was about to cum and he did not intend to stop until she did. Maka's hands were in his hair once more, pressing on his head to do more, to go harder or faster, but he ignored her please and continued with his slow and teasing movements. Finally, her back started to arch, her knees pulled up towards her body and she let out a scream of pleasure; filling Soul's mouth with her cum, he lapped it up not leaving one drop to be untasted.

Maka looked down at Soul as he licked his lips, she smiled at him; it was now her turn to please her partner. She reached out her hand, not a single word had been spoken between the two since this adventure started, they were reading each other's wavelengths and speaking through their bodies. Soul took her hand and allowed her to lay him on the bed next to her, she quickly got top on of him, as he had done for her and she kissed every inch of him. When she finally made her way to his dick, it was hard and pulsing. Maka took off Soul's boxers and slowly stroked his dick, sucking on just the tip. Her eyes were glued to his, since she had never done this to him before, she wanted to make sure he was enjoying every moment. As she took more of him into her mouth, he head fell back on the bed and his hands gripped at the sheets. His moans were deep, sounding like an animal was trying to scratch its' way out of someplace inside him. Maka continued to suck on his cock, sucking hard and moving slowly up and down his shaft. Her right hand was digging her nails into his thigh as her left hand was gently massaging his balls. Maka knew that Soul liked a little bit of pain with his pleasure, and knowing that the inside of his thighs were sensitive, it was the perfect place to inflict a small amount of pain. As his moans got louder and his hips started to buck upwards towards her mouth, she knew he was getting closer to his climax. She continued with her final trick, she deep throated him, taking his entire dick into her mouth and bobbing very slowly; it was too much for Soul to try and control, he had reached his breaking point. As he came into her mouth, Maka swallowed his load with pleasure, but still wanted more!

Maka's eyes were hungry, her wavelength was bouncing off the walls, she was starting to crave for him to be inside of her, and she wasn't going to wait any longer. As she kissed back up his chest, biting hard at his pecks, her nails dragging their way up to his hair. Soul once again was hard (because it's a fanfic, girls don't have to wait for their men to get hard again lol). Maka straddled Soul, rubbing her wet pussy against his hard cock; her lips were at his throat, kissing and biting at him, her nails digging into his arms. Soul reached out and grabbed her hips with force; he looked deep into her eyes once more as he thrust himself inside of her. Her head flung back in pleasure, her back was arched, and her hands placed on his chest as he was thrusting hard and fast from beneath her. Maka couldn't take it; she started moving her hips in sync with his, rocking back and forth, the pleasure was intense.

Unknowing to them, their souls were starting to resonate as their pleasure filled the air. Within a blink of an eye, Soul had Maka on her back, hands pinned above her head by his left hand, as his right caressed her breast, and her legs were wrapped around his waist pulling him in deeper. Her soul begged for him to go harder, faster, and deeper; and he responded to her request with exactly what she asked for. He was sliding inside her with force, pounding away as the walls of her pussy as they tightened around his large dick. They were both close to their climax once again. Soul let go of Maka's hands and they quickly found their way back around his neck, he lifted her up so she was in a sitting position on top of him, and he let her ride him into their climax. As Maka tried to arch backwards in her orgasm, Soul wrapped one arm around her back and pulled her in close. Feeling her body start to shake with pleasure, he kissed her neck softly. They stayed in this position for what seemed like forever, wrapped up in each other, souls' connected, and every inch of flesh touch the others.

They fell asleep in each other's arms that night, souls still resonating and humming with joy.

Right before Maka fell into the deepest slumber she has ever had, she told him once again, "I love you."

 **Okay lovelies, how was that? Did you get your fix? I know I did lol. Tell me if you liked it, if you hated it, if it wasn't enough, or if it was too much! I can only get better with your input for next time, because there will be a next time.**

 **Now back to the real world, the next few chapters are going to be very interesting. I have a lot of surprised planed for our adorable characters. And a lot of dynamics are going to change. So stay tuned!**

 **Stay beautiful, stay true, and above all stay you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome back to chapter 10, I will not delay you long. Just enjoy and try not to hate me for the hardships that are about to unfold.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its' lovely characters.**

Chapter 10: The witch woman; Medusa has returned?

Soul stood at Maka's window, shaking with anger, his knuckles white as he ripped off her window ledge. 'Medusa is back? How is that even possible, we killed her. And now she has Maka; I am going to rip that witch to shreds and devour her soul.' Soul had started to slip into his own madness as his anger grew.

"Go ahead Soul; you know how to find her. Just reach out to Maka's soul and go save her; I will give you the power you need to kill Medusa. And then you will have Maka back and everything will go back to the way it should be. Come on Soul, what are you waiting for?" The little red demon was right, he had to save her and he knew he was not strong enough without its help (or so he thought). Soul nodded his head in agreement and looked towards the sky once more reaching out to Maka. It hit him like a dull knife, her soul was broken and in pain, but he felt it and knew where she was. Soul ran down stairs and climbed onto his bike, 'I will get you back Maka even if it kills me to do so.' He took off at alarming speeds, following her wavelength out into the desert.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Black Star woke from his sleep with a scream, sweat dripping off his body, muscles tense and he could feel something was wrong. Tsubaki ran into his room, "Black Star are you okay?"

"No Tsubaki, I am not okay. Something is wrong!" he kept his head hung low, and his voice sounded of danger. He knew something had happened to Maka and he was going to find out what. He got dressed and walked toward the door, "Wait, Black Star where are you going?" "Do not try and follow me Tsubaki, this is something I need to do alone. Something has happened to Maka and I need to go help her." "But Black Star I can…" he cut her off forcefully, a tone he has never used with her before. "NO TSUBAKI! You will NOT come with me and you CANNOT help me. You need to stay here and stay safe while I am gone. I will be back so do not worry." And with that he slammed the door behind him and was off to the DWMA to have a chat with Lord Death.

He walked into the Death Room with no mind to the consequences of entering without permission, this was not the first time he had stormed into the Death Room; but this time he did it with such calm and anger radiating from his soul it made everyone uneasy. Lord Death did not turn towards him as he walked up; he was standing in front of his big mirror watching the scene play out.

"Death, where is Maka!" Black Star spoke as though he would kill Lord Death if he did not answer his questions. "I asked you a question and I expect an answer, NOW!"

Lord Death turned towards Black Star, all his normal playfulness was gone, and he turned towards the mirror once more; silently telling Black Star what he wanted to know. Black Star walked to Lord Death's side and looked at the mirror.

Maka was in the reflection, screaming in pain, skin bruised and bloody, and voice hoarse from hours of pain. Then Medusa came into sight, she was laughing and talking to Maka in a calm quiet voice, Lord Death and Black Star could not hear what she was saying, but knew it was effecting Maka by how her body flinched with every word.

"Medusa is back? Okay then, now I know who to kill. Where are they?" Black Star's tone had not changed; in this moment he was very dangerous, tittering on the line between warrior and demon once again. "I cannot tell you that, you must not pursue this any further Black Star. This is the final test Maka and Soul will have to pass. Either they pass or they both will die, you cannot interfere." Lord Death's voice mimicked Black Star's with seriousness and danger dripping from every word. "Are you kidding me, if you think I'm going to just sit here and watch as Maka…"

"No Black Star, you will not interfere." The voice came from the back of the room, Stein appeared. He was hard and cold and unwavering in his statement, Black Star could feel his soul ready to fight if need be.

"YOU. You had something to do with this didn't you, that's why you were acting so strange at the party. You knew they both might die. How the fuck could you do that to your own daughter?" Black Star was raging with anger, he did not care if his words stung or what Lord Death might do. All Black Star knew was that he would not let his sister and best friend die, because of their twisted test.

"Black Star can we please go home, Professor Stein and Lord Death know what they are doing. You shouldn't get involved, this is not our fight." Tsubaki's voice was soft and broken; she stood next to Stein looking defeated as she pleaded with Black Star.

"No Tsubaki, that's where you are wrong, all of you are. This is my fight and I will always fight to protect the ones I love. And I have no need to stand here any longer, I know where she is and I will go get her back." As he turned to look once more at Tsubaki he knew they would never be the same, with that he disappeared into a pile of smoke – something Mifuna had taught him after joining the DWMA as a teacher.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Black Star arrived to the entrance of the cave just as Soul did.

"What the fuck man? How did you do that? Actually I don't fucking care, are you here to help me get Maka back and finally kill the witch bitch?" His voice was calm and dangerous just as Black Star's, they knew what they had to do and would not stop until they saved her. Black Star nodded at Soul as they walked into the cave.

They heard Maka's screams everywhere; the sound surrounded them as it bounced off the rock. This only fueled their anger more. When they finally found the opening to the cavern Maka was chained in, they were both boiling with anger and revenge.

"Hello again scythey-boy, I see you brought a find with you to join in the fun." Medusa called to them from the other side of the cavern, she had formed a knife from one of her snakes and was dragging it across Maka's collar bone as she spoke. "Medusa, let Maka go and I will stay here with you instead. I know what you want and I am the only one who can give you that kind of power." Soul spoke calmly and his eyes never left Medusa's as she continued to slowly drag her knife across Maka's naked body.

"Ohh you think you know what I want? Then do let me hear it." Medusa added a joyous giggle at the end, knowing all too well how easy it was going to be to defeat them.

"You want another weapon that you can use like how you tried to use the kishin, a weapon with black blood that needs no meister to be able to fight. Me, I am the perfect weapon. NOW LET MAKA GO!" He was getting tired of her games and waiting for her to make her first move.

"Mmhm, well you are half right. For as strong as you think you are," as she spoke she walked from side to side of Maka's weak body, making small cuts into her skin. Waiting for the black blood to show, "Maka is stronger. Or do you not know her full power yet? Can't you sense it?"

"Shut up you witch bitch, your voice is giving me a headache. Either you want to fight about this or talk us to death, and I choice to fight." Black Star was tired of listening to her talk and wanted to get this over with fast before Maka's black blood took over to heal her wounded body.

"Now now little boy, don't tell me you are here for her too? What can you do without your weapon… oh unless?" Her grin turned snake like in appearance, she had figured it out. Her eyes shifted over to Soul's. "You poor lonely weapon, you really are clueless. But if a fight is what you boys are looking for, then a fight I will give you."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Lord Death what is she talking about? Why would Black Star go to fight without taking me, I know it is not to protect me, he knows better. And how can Maka be a stronger weapon than Soul, Soul is a weapon?" Tsubaki watched the interaction from Death's mirror and had more questions than she could verbalize. But Lord Death did not speak, he did not move, he just watched the mirror. "Professor Stein do you know?"

"No Tsubaki I do not, but I could give it a guess; however I will not know for sure until I see what Black Star does." "What do you mean 'you don't know' you were with them for months at a time up in the mountains, could it have something to do with her training?"

Stein sighed heavily and took a drag off his cigarette, "Well Tsubaki, I do not know because I was not with them." Tsubaki's face turned from shock to horror as she imagined the worst of what happened in the mountains. "Every time Black Star came to help Maka, he took her high into the mountains, where my soul projection could not see them. They would stay up there for weeks on end, when they finally came back they would both be badly wounded but never said a word. Their soul's always felt stronger though, compared to the appearance of their damaged bodies. So you see Tsubaki, I have no idea what Medusa could be thinking, unless Black Star and Maka somehow figured out a way to become partners. That would be the only explanation as to how she could ever be a stronger weapon than Soul." Tsubaki stood frozen in time, her mind racing, 'Black Star can use Maka as a weapon, could that be possible? Why would he never tell me? No it has to be something else.' As Tsubaki took in the information she quietly fell to her knees and turned her eyes back to the mirror.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Soul would you just fucking lay a hit already?" "Shut up Black Star, what are you even doing to contribute to this fight anyways?"

Black Star and Soul had been fighting Medusa for what seemed like hours, when in fact it had only been 30 minutes; neither one of them being able to land a single hit on her or move past her to free Maka. Their strategy was not working; they both stood at the opposite end of the cavern, "Okay this is what we are going to do." Black Star had a plan. "You are going to rush her with everything you got, do not ease up on her for one second. I will get past her and over to Maka and I will do what needs to be done to get her back in this fight." "Wait a second what are you going to do?" "Soul! Don't worry about it; what you need to worry about is keeping Medusa on the offense while I get to Maka."

As Soul and Black Star flew towards Medusa at each side of her, Medusa could not defend against both of them and seeing how Soul had his blade out and ready to make contact, she had to keep her eyes on Soul. Soul threw his full weight into one swing, barely grazing Medusa's arm; Medusa laughed as she rubbed her finger across her arm collecting the droplets, "You think you can defeat me like this? That was nothing; I thought you were stronger than that Soul." Swing after swing, Soul made little hits on Medusa; not wounding her nearly enough but it was keeping her distracted from Maka and that was all that mattered to him at the moment.

Black Star made his way over to Maka and ripped the chains from the wall, holding her up while she faded in and out of consciousness. Medusa laughed, "You think you small children have won, simply because you have Maka now? She is barely awake enough to know what is going on. You have lost, just give up and let me take her." Medusa beamed with confidence. Soul continued his attacks, jumping off the walls and ceiling down around her; his blade seemed to be coming from every side. "Vector Arrow, Vector Plate. Snake, snake, cobra, cobra." Nothing she did was slowing him down. By this time his hits were causing more damage as she was losing more blood and her powers seemed to be weakening.

'Yes Soul, let me help you. Now you can finally kill her on your own. Showing Maka and everyone else that you are stronger than ever.' 'Shut up, I only let you help so we could get Maka back and once we get her out of her you are going back into the black room.' 'As you wish Soul, just remember I am here to help you.'

"Okay Mak, you know what I have to do, are you ready?" "No Star please don't, it won't work." "Yes it will and you know it will, stop being such a big baby and let me help you. You are the strongest person I know, but you need me to do this so you can go help Soul."

"Soul?"

"Yes Mak, Soul is here and fighting Medusa alone so that I can do this. Ready or not, here we go."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Stein what is Black Star talking about? What is he going to do? He doesn't have a healing wavelength like Marie, so how can he help her?"

Stein stood frozen eyes peeled open, he knew what Black Star was going to do, but couldn't believe they were going to try it in a time like this. "He is going to activate her Black Blood, it will heal her but in her state it will also consumer her."

"What? That will change Maka forever. What is he thinking? Black Star please don't do this, you don't know what could happen, please Black Star!"

 **There is was, part one of the epic battle I am going to try and write. Battle scenes are hard and I might not be very good at it, so let's see.**

 **Until next time, stay beautiful you little beasts!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here we go, part 2 of the battle scene! Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters.**

Chapter 11: The battle; will Maka survive the fight?

"Come on Maka, you can't let her win like this. I am going to hit you one more time and I swear if you chicken out like you did with Stein and fall into another coma, I will kill you myself. You hear me Maka; you have to let me help." Black Star threatened and pleaded with an unconscious Maka who was lying in his arm. He had already hit her once with his soul wavelength, but this time he was going to give it everything he had. As he prepared himself, his soul appeared around him, it was stronger than it had been before even without Tsubaki; he closed his eyes and hit her with his all this strength and then fell on to the ground.

Soul and Medusa both stopped fighting to turn and look at the couple lying on the floor in a huge crater Black Star had created with his hit; neither of them were moving. 'No Maka, Black Star!' "Seems like your little friends plan didn't work! Now it's time to finish you off and then go collect my reward," Medusa's face had turned snake like again as she smiled in Soul's direction but was stopped by a voice.

"Yes, thank you Black Star. I now see!" Maka's voice was quiet and changed; the black blood was activated and was healing her wounds but also was taking over her mind. She slowly climbed out of the hole while giggling to herself.

"Maka?" Soul knew what had happened but didn't want to admit it to himself yet, not until he could look into her eyes.

"Yes Soul?" She had a laugher in her voice as she sang his name like a song; she slowly raised her head to reveal her eyes, they were pitch black. Maka was gone to the black blood.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"No," Stein's voice was low and broken. He had never seen Maka this consumed by the blood before, and he was terrified to his core that this was the end of his beloved adoptive daughter.

"Well, that took an interesting turn. I wonder if she will be able to come back from this." Lord Death's voice was back to his goofy self, as though it did not strike fear into him to see Maka like this. He turned to Stein and Tsubaki, "Shall I go get us some food? I am a bit hungry."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Finally, the black blood as been activated; and it seems like it has consumed her whole. Now I can start my test on how to control it. Thank you small blue haired child for giving me exactly what I was waiting for."

"Witch bitch, you think you have what you want? You have no idea what she is capable of now, you are going to die a final death this time; and unfortunately for you this big star won't be the one to throw the final blow." Black Star had crawled out of the hole and lay on his back as he spoke; when he was finished he started to laugh loudly, it echoed through the cavern.

"Maka, are you okay? Can you hear me? Maka!" Soul was now more worried than ever, as Maka turned both arms into blades and was walking slowly but strong towards Medusa. "Medusa, you will pay for all the crimes you have committed against the DWMA and against me. This time you will not be able to get away! I will finish you."

Maka lunged at Medusa swing both arms inwards and damn near sliced her in half, "Strike one." Maka's voice was not like before when she let the black blood in, she was not giggling nor acting silly; this time she was on a path of revenge and out for blood.

"Vector Arrow." Medusa throw hundreds of arrows towards Maka, all making contact with her torso but none made it past her skin. Her blood had hardened every part of her body and she raised her black eyes towards Medusa and smirked. As she swung her arm and cut them all in half; then she jumped over Medusa's head and transformed her leg into a blade and cut deep into Medusa's left shoulder. "Strike two."

"Vector Plate." Medusa had made plates surrounding her, all pointing outwards; trying to prevent Maka from getting anywhere close to her as she tried to heal herself "Snake, Snake, Cobra, Cobra." Maka ticked at her, "Tsk, Tsk, that weak spell isn't going to keep me from you for long. Come on Medusa, come out, come out, come out to play." Maka's teasing words were irritating Medusa as she glared at her.

"You think these little cuts have hurt me? I am just beginning little girl, and it looks like you don't need your weapon anymore. Very interesting."

Maka cocked her head to the side, 'Weapon? Ohh that's right Soul.' She turned towards Soul who had been kneeling frozen next to Black Star, watching the two women fight. "Soul would you please transform into a scythe now?"

"Maka I don't think…" "I asked nicely; please don't make me ask again Soul. After all I still am your meister and you will do as I say." Soul did as Maka asked, but as soon as she grabbed his handle he could feel the black blood start to consume him and it took everything he had to keep the doors to his soul shut. "Okay Medusa, you wanted me to fight with Soul. Now take down those silly arrows and let's fight."

Medusa transformed one of her snakes into a long sword, and stepped onto her vector plate and was flying towards Maka, and her sword hit Maka's right leg almost cutting it completely off. "Maka!" She looked down at her leg and watched the black blood put it back together and completely heal the wound. "My turn." Maka spun around with Soul in her hands and cut Medusa across the back, sending her across the cavern. "Strike three, you're out." "Ohh not just yet little girl, it's going to take more than three hits to kill me. That is, if you can kill me."

The battle continued, both women was giving it all they got; Medusa was using her vector plates to gain speed on Maka and surround her, landing multiple hits at once. Maka in return would only hit Medusa once, but since resonating with Soul the moment she picked him up; the hits were far more damaging and Medusa was starting to lose. Medusa closed her eyes and said her little chant, before throwing her vector arrows right at Soul this time. They hit every inch of his scythe form and the magic entwined within each arrow forced him back into his human form and caused hundreds of deep cuts across his whole body. Soul was on the ground bleeding from a hundred different wounds, "Soul are you okay?" Black Star made his way over to Soul to make sure he was not dead. "Yea, but I can't transform again until some of these heal back up."

Medusa started to laugh, "You lost your partner, can you win without him?" Maka was looking down at Soul with a blank expression on her face. "I guess we will just have to see." She started to fight Medusa again on her own, but having the soul link severed that harshly it took a toll on her ability to heal as fast, and now it was Maka's turn to start weakening. "Little girl you are almost finished with, your black blood is no longer healing you and with a few more blows I will have your head."

"Mak." Black Star looked towards Maka, almost talking to her through his eyes. Maka looked down at her body, she was covered in black goo; not able to tell she was still naked from all the blood. She looked back up at him as the blackness faded from her eyes, "Yea okay." And with that Black Star extended his arm and opened his hand; Maka transformed into a full scythe. Soul gazed up at her form from the ground, she was beautiful. Her blade was long and slender, just like her, her handle pure black, but her blade resembled his only it was gray and green. Her scythe form had taken on attributes of both Soul's and her father's to create a truly beautiful weapon. Black Star spun her around in his hands, as Maka had done so many times before with Soul, "You ready Maka? Let's go soul resonate."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tsubaki watched the mirror in horror. This was not the first time Black Star had tried to partner with someone else, she recalled the time him and Soul tried to fight against Kidd; she also remembered after her fight with her brother, how she had asked him if he still wanted her as a partner and he joyously told her yes. But now, right before her eyes, he was using Maka as a weapon; all her fears of losing Black Star to a strong personality were coming true.

"Umm so that's what they have been up too, not that far of a stretch to the imagination that it was possible. Just never thought those two would be the ones to pull it off, then again they do have a different kind of bond than most others." Stein was thinking out loud, not really talking to anyone in the room as he turned the screw in his head a few times. Lord Death just hummed in agreeance as he continued to watch the battle very carefully – after all this battle was meant for Soul and Maka, but now Black Star had added a new element Lord Death was not expecting.

"Tsubaki you shouldn't be so worried, you and Black Star are still partners and he seems to more determined than ever to turn you into a Death Weapon." Stein could feel her anxiousness from across the room. She looked at Stein with tears in her eyes and he couldn't help himself but give her a small hug; "It will be okay, they all will be okay. And after this, Black Star will come back to you; you know how he feels about you don't you?" His words struck a chord within Tsubaki, she always thought he had feelings for her but he never showed anything more than friendship; 'was Professor Stein implying that Black Star cared for me more than he lead on?' She shook her head, she couldn't think about that right now; all she could think about was the fight going on in front of her and how she desperately wished she could help.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What the fuck?" Soul's voice was quiet but full of anger; he never imagined his meister had the ability to become a weapon, but a weapon that could be used by someone else. He was beyond angry, 'how could she not tell me? I knew something was going on between them and now I know; but does that mean she truly doesn't need me anymore?' 'Come on Soul, show them both that you don't care about this new little development, that you have new abilities of your own. Let me help heal you and then you can show them that you refuse to sit on the side lines.' The little red demon was very giddy with his approach, he knew Soul would finally take his deal; he would have control over Soul's sanity once again. 'Fine, do what you want. But you have to heal me first.' 'As you wish,' the demon said with a bow.

Soul's wavelength stared to grow as he let the little red demon do his magic; Soul started to scream, not with pain but rather with power. He stood up and watched as Black Star wielded Maka around effortlessly, he was making more progress than Maka had with him. Medusa's left arm had been severed off and with Maka's aint-magic wavelength it was not growing back. Her face had a gruesome cut across it as well, and it looked like they had hit her in the ribs probably breaking them all from the looks of how Medusa was standing. They were about to kill her and Soul was not going to just stand there and watch.

"Black Star, please put Maka down now!" his voice was even with no emotion showing through; the sound made both Black Star and Maka turn towards him. "Dude, what the fuck? How did you heel that fast? And what do you mean 'put Maka down'? We are about to finish this witch off once and for all."

"Yes, and I asked you to put Maka down. This is not nor was it ever your fight. This is a test for Maka and me. I am grateful that you came and helped where it was needed, but Medusa is ours. So please, like I said, put her down."

Black Star just stared at Soul in confusion, he was different, and he was stronger. But not willing to have to fight off both, Medusa and Soul, Black Star did as he asked. He gentle laid Maka down at his feet and shrugged his shoulders when she yelled at him from into her scythe form. Maka quickly transformed back into her human form, still naked and still covered from head to toe in black blood goo. "What the fuck Soul, I was going to kill her. Why did you stop us, you are giving her time to heal herself."

"Yes, but you will not kill her that way. You will kill her, but you will kill her using me as your weapon. I will NOT sit on the side lines like a weak little girl, while you and Black Star do whatever it was you were doing just then. If she is going to die, I will be the one to slice her in half and you will be the one delivering the blow. Now if you have any more questions or comments about it you can ask them later, because we have a witch to kill." He spoke with such grace and confidence, Maka could have sworn it was a different person completely, but then he showed her his shark like grin and she knew it was still him – he had just activated his own black blood. Maka grinned back, now that she had transformed from scythe to human her black blood was flowing again.

"Okay, but this is going to be a bit different than what we have every done before. You sure you can handle the black blood running between both our veins?"

Soul just nodded and transformed, landing in her hands. "Okay then. Let's go Soul Resonate."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Now the true test begins. If they kill Medusa it will be a bonus, but what I really wanted to see was this." Lord Death was not talking in his silly voice as he was earlier, he knew things had gotten dangerous; and if Maka and Soul couldn't control the black blood they would become the very thing Medusa wanted – an un-killable weapon, with more power than any other partnership had.

"So it's all up to Soul. We know Maka can control her blood and she can also come back from it on her own, but even if she can't Black Star is there. But Soul is a different story, he hasn't mastered his black blood, just learned to suppress it. If he falls into the madness, he will drag Maka with him and Black Star won't be able to help either one of them with the state they both are in. They are resonating at too high of a level for even Black Star to get through." Stein was turning his screw rapidly and grinding his cigarette in between his teeth, Tsubaki had never seen him like this before. He was nervous, but not just as a Professor or friend; he was nervous that his adoptive daughter might slip into the madness and as a result kill his newly adopted son too (Black Star).

 **Okay part 2 is done with; I know that whole Maka and Black Star weapon/meister thing was short. But that is simply because they will have to explain everything in a later chapter, so I didn't want my later chapter to feel boring or like a repeat of old information.**

 **Next time the real test begins, I am really nervous about it. Simply because I am going to try and write the whole chapter about the fight and as you can tell I'm not very good at writing action scenes. So wish me luck.**

 **Stay true my lovelies!**


	13. Chapter 13

**As by request, this chapter is going to feel a bit out of place and I do apologize for that. But as I have stated before if you make a request I will answer you. And instead of giving out answers to just one wondering fan, I have decided to just write a chapter about our lovely characters I have no touched base with, nor do I feel they will re-enter our story line.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

 **So please enjoy this little side line chapter, and soon we will get back to the fighting!**

Chapter 12: Friends, are they gone from our minds?

Since Medusa was discovered to be a witch spying on the DWMA and using her position as school nurse to run her own testing on Black Blood and soon after thought to have been killed, Nigus took over the position as head nurse; which she was rather good at, wounds and blood never bothered her much and being able to look after the children of the school gave her motherly side fulfillment. Of course she did run missions with Sid still, and was always excited about battle tactics; but becoming a nurse just felt right to her. She also was the one to push Lord Death into hiring a few more to round out the staff, insisting that it was crucial to have more than just one nurse on call. "I am sorry Lord Death, but I must insist that if you are going to have me continue my work with Sid, then there needs to be someone else here in case one of the students gets injured; especially with Black Star still trying to collect all his 99 souls. I would be more than willing to hold interviews for future employees for you over the next few weeks." The Black Star comment was what really pushed her point over the edge, Black Star was one of Nigus' most seen patients and could not be left unattended for too long; for he hated hospitals and if left alone would not listen to any instructions and would eventually get himself killed.

After finally agreeing to her demands, Nigus was able to hire on four more nurses and a surgical doctor to be on call; once Stein left with Maka, there was no doctor on staff and Nigus knew she was not qualified for that kind of reasonability.

It had been a few years since she took over her new position and Nigus couldn't hold back her feelings of waiting to start a family of her own; to have a squealing little child to look after and care for that was not simply just a wounded student. Her and Sid looked into the option of fertilization and found a perfect donor that was as close to the physical appearance of Sid as they could find that being when he was alive. And 9 months later, she gave birth to a healthy little boy that they named Nile, he was so full of life; he was honest, truthful, caring, and always looking for adventure. The two couldn't have been any happier with the addition to their little family, they taught him all they knew and he was predicted to become a very powerful meister when he came of age – just like his father.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Another youngster that grew into her own was Angela. After Mifune accepted Tsubaki's offer to become a teacher at the DWMA and with Lord Death permission to bring along Angela, they were able to teach her the path of good and not evil. She had become much more powerful than thought to be, even by the age of 9 able to cast a spell to keep innocent audience members from getting hurt during Maka and Soul's first match as newly improved weapons. Angela's growth had lead to a new contract signed between the DWMA and the witch community, any witch wanting or willing to enroll within the DWMA to become a force for good was allowed and furthermore protected from the DWMA's hunting (remember to become a Death Weapon, the weapon must kill and eat a witch's soul to finish the transformation into power). However, there were still many cults whom denied the offer and were hunted down and killed as it has always been; but for the clans that agreed to the terms set by Lord Death, they were welcomed with open arms and no racisms. With the help of the witches, Lord Death was able to correct the damages done by Asura's madness at an incredible rate and was able to track down more pre-kishins faster than ever; it seemed that evil was losing the battle over the living world and that peace was finally in sight.

Mifune also found his place at the DWMA, he had always wanted to help and protect children and now working as a teacher he had the opportunity to do just that; as well, he was able to teach many young children how to defend themselves against a variety of enemies, including humans without having to hurt anyone. And with this new found sense of security and happiness, he was finally able to adopt little Angela as he always wanted.

Mifune also became very close friends with Black Star and Tsubaki over the years, not seeing them as children anymore, he saw them as co-works and friends. He taught the pair everything he knew about swordsmanship and even helped Black Star master the techniques of an assassin, showing his how to teleport himself, become silent and concentrated at any given moment, and most importantly how to truly live the path of the warrior. Black Star and Angela even became close, always playing together and having small battles to improve Angela's powers against an opponent who would not go easy on her simply because she was a child. The four of them, from the outside, would have looked to be a loving family; and deep down they in a way felt like a family. Angela was like a little sister in the same respect that Maka was to Black Star, he looked out for her, taught her, and protected her whenever possible; but also allowed him to play the doting big brother role, take her one trips, spoil her at every corner, and most importantly she looked up to him and saw him as a God.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Probably the biggest change Lord Death saw within his newly founded reassignment of power was out in the Oceania area, where he sent Miss Marie and Crona. After witnessing how well Miss Marie and Crona worked together to find Stein and formulate a plan to eradicate Medusa from the little girl Rachel's body, Lord Death thought they made an excellent team. And after Marie got over the betrayal, she became a very close friend to Crona and was able to help him with his social anxieties. Of course the two of them missed Stein and Maka more than they ever led on, they knew the pair were working on something special and had made a pact that over the 4 years, they were going to try and do as much good as possible. So they were sent out on a never ending list of missions; with Crona now in complete control of Ragnarok, he was able to kill as many pre-kishins as needed and Marie was able to use her healing wavelength to snuff out any linger madness they came across. The team worked flawlessly, especially for not being a meister/weapon pair.

Along with going on missions, Marie had the extra duties of "home schooling" Crona; even though he was granted permission to graduate with the rest of his class, Crona was still behind on normal class work that every child should have learned while growing up. With the further teaching Marie offered and the missions that were on the side of good, Crona was really improving; from an outsider's perspective no one would have guess just 4 years ago he was a shy, quiet, nervous, mumbling young boy. Crona had grown into a confidence young man, with a mind set on good and justice for the world; not to mention he wanted to prove to everyone back in Death City that he was not just some failed creation of a wicked witch.

A few years after graduating and departing to Oceania – even though he was technically of age – Miss Marie had petitioned to adopt Crona, for no other reason than she loved him as a son and knew having someone else to call mother, other than Medusa, it would help him grow. The petition was granted and Marie was now legal guardian and proud parent of Crona. This also helped Marie with her undying obsession with finding a husband, she no long felt the need for a husbandly companion in her life, now that she had a child to look after and help grow into a worthy man.

Rounding into their fourth year together, Crona had courageously stepped forward and pronounced he was homosexual; and that he had found someone who understood him, accepted him fully, and even go along with Ragnarok. He was immensely happy; the only flaw in his newly founded perfect life was his old friends. He missed Maka, but knew she would be proud of him; and once the four years were up, he decided to write her a long hand written letter about his adventures and new life. It only took a week to get a responding letter back from her, indulging him to her own new life she had developed. The two wrote each other almost weekly from then on out, until the letter stopped. Crona couldn't help himself but feel something was very wrong; but when asked to return to Death City to help, he was denied. His place was no long in Death City but was in Oceania, so he would just have to wait until he got another letter from her.

 **I hope that satisfying everyone's curiosity about the other characters in the show, like I said they will more than likely not be making huge appearances within this story. But I did think about them while creating my story, so now you know what I feel happened to our lovely characters.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Last and finally part of the battle with Medusa, part 3.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

Chapter 13: The ties that bind; will they make us stronger?

" _So it's all up to Soul."_

Medusa dodged another attack from Maka as she swung Soul towards her head, it was all she could do to stay on the offensive, and she didn't even have time to dull out any of her own attacks. Her breathing was heavy, her ribs hurt as well as her left thigh, her eyes were franticly searching for an opening; she had the one of the few last of her snakes transformed into a long sword, with every blow she took it killed more and more of the snakes that lived inside of her. Even though she was losing snakes, she was not losing power; her body might have been weakened, but her magic was just as strong. "Snake, Snake, Cobra, Cobra" she threw up some vector plates to try and confuse Maka and hopefully make her way to her back to land a hit; she was almost there, her sword was inches from Maka's back. CLING. Maka had transformed her free arm into a scythe and wrapped it around her back, blocking the hit; she laughed darkly to herself as she spoke to Soul inside his scythe form.

"You suppose she really thinks she is going to win between us? We both have our black blood pumping now. I am damn near invincible." "I don't think it would be in her nature to just give up, after all this is exactly what she wanted isn't it? What do you think she is trying to learn from us? She must know we won't let her go alive?" As Soul spoke the little red demon inside his soul was drooling with anticipation. "Just keep that little creep away from me and we won't have a problem, okay?" "Maka, even know I wouldn't let him near your soul. He is under control." 'You really think so Soul? You think you can control me, the black blood, and Maka's madness all at once?' 'No, but I don't need to control Maka or the black blood. As long she stays focused, and I keep you at bay nothing bad will happen. Now sit down and shut up, I have work to do.'

Maka lunged at Medusa from the air, holding Soul firmly with both hands, no longer screaming as she use too, she just stared at Medusa with a look of death in her eyes. The scythe came down hard on Medusa's sword, the force caused the ground beneath Medusa's feet to cave in; Maka let go of Soul with one hand and transformed it within a blink of an eye, and swung inwards towards Medusa. She made contact again to her torso, slicing from her right side to her belly button and almost deep enough for her intestines to come spilling out. Medusa fell to the ground as Maka jumped back onto a ledge over looking her opponent try to heal herself.

"Maka why are you backing off, just go in for the kill. You know if she starts using her magic we will be the one's in the weaker position." "Shut up Soul, I know what I'm doing and I don't need any back seat driving from the peanut gallery." Maka's voice was cold and had no mind to the pain she was conflicting with her slaps towards Soul's ego and usefulness. "Maka no need to be a bitch, I could let the black blood make me a dickhead too but I'm not am I? Try to have some respect for the guy who is helping you kick ass right now." "Ohh you think you're helping me? I could do this on my own but she wanted it this way." Nodding her head down towards Medusa, "So don't act all high and mighty, what would happen if I impaled you into some rock instead of wood? Think you would be much help then?" Her tone was getting nasty, almost sounding like the little red demon, and mocking him without remorse. "Fine have it your way, since you are so tough. Fight her on your own. I'm out of here; you have lost yourself to the black blood I can feel it and I will not let you drag me down with you."

Soul transformed back into his human form, shoved his hands in his pockets and started to walk toward Black Star at the other end of the cavern.

"What I'm dragging you down? You were dragging me down. I have complete control; you still have to rely on that stupid demon."

Medusa took this chance, to kick off with her snake tail right up at Maka; Maka put her foot out and transformed it into a blade, making contact with Medusa's face. Medusa wasted no time, to attack Maka from underneath while Maka's foot was still in her face; she got a nice cut down Maka's back. Maka retaliated with a small hop and a forceful spin, kicking Medusa across the cavern; chasing after her both arms as scythes to make two deep cuts into both her upper arms, and Medusa screamed in pain. The blows were coming too fast for her to properly heal herself, but the blows were not stopping. One to the shoulder blade, a kick to the knee cap, a slice across the chest, an elbow to the neck, and finally a downward heel kick to the back of the head. Medusa lied there, her sword disappeared; she was not moving but Maka could still hear her breathing softly.

"Little – Cough Cough – girl. You can't kill me alone – Cough Cough – haven't you figured that out by now. You might be able – Cough Cough – to kill pre-kishins, but I am a witch we don't die easily. You need your – Cough Cough – scythe-boy to finish me off once and for all. But how none of your former techniques have done the trick – Cough Cough – I always come back, always." Her speak was broken up by coughs and small laughter in her voice, but Maka knew she was right. Her scythes could only injure Medusa and she wouldn't fully bleed out, and Maka couldn't use any hunter moves with her own scythes. "Damn It."

"Soul would you get up here and help me kill her already?" With every other word, Maka either kicked or stabbed Medusa's limp body.

"Not until you take control of your black blood and tell me what is going on with you."

"What? Nothing! This bitch has been torching me; you don't think I'd be a bit upset and not all too friendly after that?"

"Nope that's not it, you're mad at me aren't you?" 'Soul what are you doing? Go up there and kill her? You know how lovely witches soul's taste. This is your chance to shine, not bicker with this pathetic girl.' 'That's it, you're done. I am going to swallow you again and this time you are staying there, you will not be coming out to play again.' And Soul did just that, he swallowed the little red demon for the fourth time, but vowed he would not let him back out again.

"Dude, just go fucking help her. She has Medusa pinned down; she won't be able to heal everything. But unless you go kill her with Maka, none one here will be able to do it alone." Black Star was getting tired off all the bickering, if they wouldn't have stopped every 10 seconds to fight; Medusa would be dead and he would be back home fixing things with Tsubaki by now.

"Nope, I will not help kill Medusa until Maka tells me what is on her mind."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Professor Stein I don't understand, why won't Soul just kill Medusa and worry about his relationship problems later?" Tsubaki was getting tired of watching the fight; she knew Maka was just playing with Medusa now like a cat plays with a mouse. Letting up to heal only to beat her back down; it was disturbing to watch her friend be so unnecessarily cruel, even to someone like Medusa.

"Well you see Tsubaki, after being with Maka for as long as I have. I was able to study the black blood more in depth. And not only does it make someone stronger and more influenced by madness, but it also if in that state for long enough starts to reveal the person's hidden truths. You see Maka has been consumed by the black blood for long enough now, that her walls are starting to break down. She is speaking more freely about her inner-most thoughts and opinions, and I'm assuming Soul knows this and is using it to his own personal advantage."

"The problem is, if they keep playing these games for much longer. The two of them might not be able to come out of this, especially Soul." Lord Death chimed in, looking at the mirror with…disappointment?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Maka was screaming in frustration, bent down and started beating Medusa's face in; blow after blow, not letting up but getting angrier. Finally, she stopped and snapped her neck. "Bitch."

She gracefully jumped off the ledge they were on and walked over looking up at Soul. "Okay now that she will be out for a minute or two, tell me what exactly you want to know. Because I know what you are doing; you are waiting for the black blood to reveal my secrets."

Soul jumped down to her, standing dangerously close. Eye to eye, staring into her dark green eyes with a faint smile upon his lips; he leaned down to her so his nose was almost touching hers "Tell me the truth Maka, that's all I want." With that Maka slapped Soul across the face, "Asshole you know everything. For Death's sake, I fucked you almost the first night we were back, I've told you I love you, what do you want from me? You know about Stein, you know about Black Star, now you know about my full power, so what then?" Her voice was getting more violent with him the most she spoke, landing small punches to his muscular chest, tears started to bubble to the corners of her eyes. 'She had given him all that she was, even let the black blood flow between them, and so what more could he possibly want from her?' "THE TRUTH MAKA!" He grabbed her arms and shook her violently, he was done playing games with her he wanted to know, "You are mad at me and you pull away from me, why?"

The tears in her eyes had fully formed and started to run down her cheeks as she hung her head down low, a shadow cast across her eyes. "You….I want you," she stopped herself from finishing and shook her head. "What do you want Maka?" She had grown fierce with him now; she pulled herself away from him and whipped her eyes up to meet his, "Just to fucking tell me you love me. Is that so much to ask for Evans?" Her eyes started to swirl with black again; she was losing control of her emotions to the blood. His eyes softened at her request and he looked at her with love and hurt in his crimson eyes, he opened his mouth to speak but closed it again quickly. "I…I…" His eyes looked up past her and hardened.

Medusa had had her time to revive her body and was casting spells to increase her strength, her eyes were closed as she started to hover off the ground, and her soul whipping around her and started to grow (like how Kid was in the battle with Arsua). "Foolish children," she lifted her arm and a black arrow shot from her soul towards Black Star. Maka's eyes grew and she jumped up towards the arrow, crossing her blades in front of her chest to block the blow. The force hit her so hard her feet slid across the ground, until she tripped over Black Star and was on the ground flat on her back; the arrow came back around downwards at her, she blocked again. But this time instead of delivering another blow, the arrow wrapped itself around her naked body with the point at her throat and lifted her into the air. "I got you now."

Soul growled as he changed his arm into a blade and looked up at Maka, who only stared at him with black in her eyes and tears running down her face "Please Soul, tell me." Her voice was so quiet; it was almost like her soul was speaking directly into him, instead of her voice.

"Yes Soul, confess your undying love for her before I cut her into a million pieces right before your eyes." She was done trying to control Maka, she would find another way to complete her studies but she would leave this cavern alive; and the only way to reassure that was to kill the one person who had the skill and strength to kill her.

The cavern was silent for what seemed like life times as Maka and Soul just looked at each other, and Medusa waited. She not only wanted to kill these pests of children, she wanted to crush them first; so she waited. The only sounds Soul could hear were his own shallow breathing, the dripping of water somewhere within the cavern and Maka's soul crying out to him.

"Death damn it Maka, I fucking love you. You silly, foolish, stubborn, beautiful, annoying, care-free, most incredible woman I've ever met. I have always loved you, I will always love you; you are my soul mate in every possible way. And if you let this witch bitch kill you, I will never forgive you for that. You hear me Maka, I Soul Eater Evan am in love with you Maka Albarn. Now get the fuck down here so we can kill this bitch once and for all." He was screaming at the top of his lungs, not caring that it was rattling the walls around them or that Black Star would probably make fun of him for the rest of his life for that display of affection. But he had to say it; he had to let her know, because without her he is nothing.

Maka smirked down at him, somehow her eyes shadowed over once more by her bangs and he felt her plan in his soul as he smirked his sharky smile back at her. "Yea okay boss, whatever you say!" Soul climbed his way up to Medusa, whose soul was keeping her protected from his blade. She turned her head slowly, "Would you like to die now too?"

"No today snake bitch, you will be the one dying. You know how I know? Because that beautiful woman up there" he points his long finger towards Maka still hanging in the air, "Is going to rip through your little snake arrow and with my help we are going to cut you fucking pieces." He ended with a smirk, "Won't that be fun?" And with that being said, he threw the rock that was in his hand held behind his back through her soul wavelength and right to her temple, causing her to winch in pain just enough for Maka to cut the arrow with her blades. Medusa screamed in pain, "YOU FUCKING BITCH!" She was starting to lose her cool and with only two snakes left, the one her soul will jump into and the one that becomes a sword; she knew she was going to lose.

Soul jumped backwards of the ledge giving Medusa a mocking little wave as he transformed and landed perfecting in Maka's hands; she spun him around and took her fighting stance. They were already resonating the moment she caught him, and the love they were sharing between the two of them called back every bit of black blood.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Umm their resonating at the same high level as before but it seems no black blood is present." Stein had thrown his cigarette to the side and was standing next to Lord Death if not closer to the mirror watching in awe. Their resonation was not powered by black blood, or revenge, or even hatred, it was powered by love; it was so strong and pure Stein had only dreamed his darling adoptive daughter would be able to find this kind of power within herself and let it consume her fully.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Medusa and Maka both hurled at each other at the same time, both giving this final blow all they had; this was it, only one would walk away. Soul started to morph into a shape, into a technique not even Lord Death had seen before. His blade was shinning as bright as the sun, it was orange with green strips down it, a little bit of red radiating heat, and it even glowed at his handle. Maka looked up at his blade and smiled as she made her last blow, never taking her eyes off his one scythe eye. The room lit up with a bright white flash of light. Black Star covered his eyes from the intensity of the light. The room was quiet and it took a minute for Black Star's eyes to readjust to the darkness of the cavern. He looked down and all he saw was a little purple soul floating a foot or two off the ground, 'They did it, they killed her. But where are they?' He started to panic, calling out "MAK! MAKKKK! SOUL? SOUL EATER?" There was only silence.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in the Death Room, Stein had fallen to his knees with his head hung low 'No it can't be possible.' And Tsubaki was behind him, her hand gentle placed on his back as she started to cry. That was until Lord Death started to giggle and bounce up and down. Both their eyes darted back up the mirror, as the smoke cleared they saw Maka and Soul standing by the entrance to the cavern hand in hand looking deep into each other's eyes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How did you get way other there?" Black Star was so confused, the blast should have pushed them in the other direction, "OH thank Death you are okay, he tried to stand up and fell back down to his knees. He was still weak from all the fighting and especially the hit he had given to Maka.

Completely ignoring their friend, Maka and Soul made their way down to Medusa's soul still holding hands. Soul reached out and grabbed the purple soul, opened his mouth and ate it. He turned to Maka with a smile, leaned in and engulfed her lips with the most passionate kiss they had shared. His hand on the back of her head not allowing her to pull away even for air, her smaller hands on his waist pulling at his belt loops pulling him as close to her as he could get; they both pulled away in unison, "I love you Maka, always will." She kissed him once more, "I love you too, my soul eater."

They heard a loud clearing of someone's throat, "Well now that that's over, and ya'll have made up. Could someone please put some clothes on my little sister and give your godly leader a hand!"

They both laughed as they did exactly what he said, Soul took off his top layer of pants, leaving him in a pair of basket ball shorts and handed them to his beautiful meister, as Black Star stripped off his shirt and threw it down to them.

"Let's go home." Maka's voice was sweet, innocent, and full of love as she gazed from Soul up to Black Star.

 **Okay so I completely realize that I cannot write action sequences worth a shit, I do apologize for that. I just had to try my hand at it though, never know what you're good at until you try. Thank you again for sticking with me through my first ever fanfic!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello loves, I am so very proud of this fanfic and I am so grateful for all those who are still with me. It means the world to me!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater!**

Chapter 14: A miester's confession; should I weapon or should I not weapon?

After the victorious battle with Medusa and even though Soul finally told Maka how he truly felt about her, the whole ride home she could feel his soul pulling further and further away from her. When they got back to their apartment, neither of them spoke a word to each other; Soul let Maka shower first from all the blood that had stained her body. But when he got out of the shower, having calmed down and replaying all the events that happened that night, Maka was gone. There was a note left in the middle of the kitchen table, just like there always had been when they were apart, **Soul, I can tell you need some time to process everything. I will be at Stein's come find me when you are ready to talk. I love you, Maka. 3**

'She left?' Soul flopped himself down on his bed staring up at the ceiling. 'Why would she leave like that? Is she mad at me? Am I mad at her? No I am just confused. Maka please come back, I need your warmth next to me.' He begged her in his mind to come back, sending out his soul wavelength to her; but he knew she wouldn't come back until he went and got her, like the notes states. Soul just stayed on his bed, in nothing but a towel for hours staring up at the ceiling thinking to about everything that had happened and his exactly feelings towards Maka.

At about 1pm that next day (they didn't get back until 9pm, the day after Maka had been kidnapped) Soul's cell phone rang and woke him from a horrible nightmare – one which Maka died at the hands of Medusa and all he could do was stand there and watch. He jumped out of bed taking in his surroundings and realizing it was just a nightmare, he reached for his phone. "Hello?" "Soul," the voice on the other line was horse from crying and he could hear the sniffles in her voice, "Do you know where Black Star is? He never came home last night." Soul was silent on the other line, he knew Black Star must have gone over to Stein's house to be with Maka to comfort her after that horrendous night; Black Star instead of him, anger started to rise in the pit of his stomach. "Well Tsubaki, Maka left me a note saying she would be at Stein's place and from what I know I could guess Black Star is there too." She could hear the sudden coldness in his voice, but decided it was best to not mention it "Okay thank you, how are you doing after…" But before she could finish her question the line went dead; she looked at her phone and then out to the sky, 'Death please help them get through this' she said a little pray in her head.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Black Star was already at Stein's house when Maka showed up, she didn't even bother ringing the door bell because she knew she was always welcomed and for some reason Stein never locked his house up. When she walked through the doors her eyes were met with both Stein's and Black Star's, she couldn't hold it in anymore; she crumbled to the ground and started crying a river of tears. The two men walked over to her and helped her up; she pulled them into a tight hug as the two men connect the circle and stood there, all three hugging each other, sending silent support and love to each other. Finally Stein took both of his children to his couch and turned on the TV and went to the kitchen to make them some tea; Maka was curled up next to Black Star, his arm around her shoulder, and her knees where pulled up to her chest as she continued to cry. Maka fell asleep in Black Star's arms that night, never once did her stream of tears end and all her loving brother could do was hold her.

Maka woke up to find that during the night she had been moved, her head was now in Black Star's lap as he gently ran his fingers through her hair, his eyes glued to the TV and her feet were propped up on Stein's lap as he was reading a book. Maka went to sit up on the couch and both men without a second thought held down her limbs until they made eye contact with her, knowing she was awake this time. Then she looked at her legs and scanned her body up to her arms, she was covered in bruises; the black blood had healed all her wounds but was not able to heal all the bruising before she suppressed it. She looked back at the two men with a gentle smile and they released her, she stood and headed to the bathroom; she stood in front of the full length mirror and looked at herself.

Her face was not bruised or cut in any way, 'Thank Death,' she thought to herself; but the rest of her body, her legs, arms, chest, back, sides were as blue as Sid and hurt all over. After brushing her teeth and combing out her hair she returned to her spot on the couch and stayed like that for the rest of the day.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It has been 9 days and 10 hours since Maka left for Stein's house and Soul hasn't heard a peek from her, not even a soul wavelength ping. He had called Tsubaki every day to see if she knew anything, but all he could get out of her was that Maka was doing fine and healing wonderfully but wasn't going to leave Stein's place until he came to talk to her first. 'Ugh why do I have to be the one to go talk to her? I confessed everything I had in me to her that night. Why is she pulling away? I felt her soul, I felt the love, and I know she loves me just as deeply as I love her. So why?' Right about now he missed that little red demon poking around in his mind, at least he had someone to argue with about his inner thoughts, but now it was just him thinking to himself.

"Okay fine Maka if this is how you want to play it, fine I will come to you!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There was a soft knock on Stein's door, Maka looked down towards her feet at him, and he nodded his head and got up to answer the door. "Is Maka still here? I am ready to talk to her." Maka's eyes shot up to Black Star's he could see the fear lying behind them, he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze and got up off the couch. "Yo man! How you feeling?" Black Star went to give Soul their signature fist pump hand-shake, but Soul stood with his hands at his side. "Seriously dude, you haven't called Tsubaki back yet? Just gonna ignore her? So uncool, you need to go talk to that girl. And don't play dumb with me, I know you have a thing for her and you're making her worry for no damn reason." Soul's voice was stern and unwavering, just like it had been that night in the cavern; but this time he was not possessed by black blood, no he had just had enough of all three of them shutting everyone who cares about them out, like they didn't matter. "We will wait right here, while you go get her and bring her back. And then you and Maka will sit down and tell, probably the only two people outside of this little family who would die for you, what the fuck is going on." His words stung at Maka's heart, she had shut him out but she was confused. Black Star just nodded "Okay man, I'll be back," and then he left.

Soul's sights now turned towards the top of a blonde haired girl sitting on the couch, "Maka?" She shuddered at his tone, he was not messing around and she was nervous to face him but did anyways. She crawled to a kneeling position on the couch and peered over the back, looking dead into his crimson eyes and she melted; the tears started to streak down her face again, "Are you okay?" She was silent and just nodded as he made his way over to her, when he came around the edge of the couch he froze looking at her exposed skin; it was starting to heal but her entire body still had a tent of yellow and green from the bruising, he fell to his knees in front of her.

"Oh Maka, my precious Maka. Why didn't you tell me? Why wouldn't you let me be there for you? Do you even know how much I missed you, how worried I was, how mad it made me that you came to Black Star instead of me?" his voice now was showing the pain that was hiding behind his eyes, he just stared at her; he hands slowly crept up from her knees to reach for her hands, he took them in his and kissed her knuckles softly. He climbed the couch next to her as he cradled her like a new born baby, letting her tears stain his blue shirt.

"I was scared you were mad at me, I couldn't handle any more pain. Especially if I was the cause of your pain." her voice was weak, he could tell she hadn't spoke since that night in the cavern, never even tried. He hushed her and kissed the top of her head, "It's okay, I'm here now. Nothing is going to hurt you ever again."

Stein was sitting backwards in a desk chair at the far corner of the room and was watching the interaction between Maka and Soul, he softly nodded his head and looked towards the sky, 'Don't be mad Spirit, this is what's best for her.'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tsubaki followed Black Star to Stein's house, not asking a single question, she just obeyed what he told her to do. She was scanning him up and down; he seemed to be okay there were no major wounds or bruising. She was confused as to why he shut her out; all she wanted to do was be there for him.

When they reached Stein's Black Star held the door open for her, with a slight bow of his head as she walked past him and into the creepy house. "Okay, Soul. Now what exactly do you want to know?" Black Star's voice was rather smooth; there was no hint as to how he was feeling behind his words they were just straight and to the point. Soul motioned for Black Star to sit on the couch as he moved to the opposite couch with Tsubaki next to him; Maka felt very exposed, even more so now than when she stood naked in the cavern covered in her own blood.

"Okay we will take this slow. First off, when and how did you manager to transform into a full scythe, Maka, and when did you learn how to handle one Black Star? Secondly, why would you keep that from Tsubaki and I, do you not understand how completely useless that makes us feel? Thirdly, where do the four of us go from here? Are you two going to partner now? Because frankly, I could see the potential in that partnership and I want to know now before I'm sent away again." Soul's voice sounded almost lawyer like, as if he was questioning a client on the stand and that's exactly how Maka felt as she looked towards Black Star before being to answer the questions.

"Okay," Maka's voice was still dry and cracked as she began. Stein got up very quickly and retrieved her a glass of water that she silently thanked him for. "I knew I could completely transform when Stein and myself were training one day, I was so angry at him and couldn't handle the losing that I let go and next thing I knew I was a full scythe laying on the ground." She fell silent waiting for a response. Soul looked at Stein and he nodded in according to her explanation, so Soul then nodded for Maka to continue. "Well, as far as us knowing Star could wield me. That happened when we were up in the mountains away from Stein," Soul's eyes grew with shock, he looked at Tsubaki who already knew they would leave Stein but he was in shock. "Normally when Star came to visit we would leave Stein and go into the mountains where he couldn't sense our souls anymore. At first we just practiced fighting, controlling my black blood, and taking out the occasional pre-kishin together. But one time, this huge pre-kishin attacked us. We couldn't fight him off and I transformed, Star caught me and it was like he had been wielding a scythe since the day he was born. A true natural at it." She looked over a Black Star and smiled at the memory, but her face soon fell flat again.

"To answer your second question, we did not mean to keep this from the two of you but we thought it was for the best. So that confusion like this didn't happen, neither one of us want to switch partners we love where we are at and wouldn't want it any other way. But we knew that if you two found out, you would become nervous about our new ability to work together and we didn't want to put that on you. We are sorry we kept it a secret, but no we will not be partnering; not now, not every." Maka finished her explanation and then downed the whole glass of water; her hands were shaking at the thought of what might happen next.

Tsubaki was the first to make a move; she stood up quietly and looked at Black Star. "Can we go home now?" Black Star gazed back up at this amazing woman in front of him and shook his head, he rose of the couch and gave Maka's hand a squeeze and nodded to Soul, then left.

Soul followed suit after about 30 minutes of sitting in silence looking deep into Maka's eyes, she accepted his offer as well. She gave Stein a hug and said a few teary goodbyes and took Soul's hand as they walked home.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at home, Soul could feel Maka wanted to say more but didn't want to push it on their lovely walk. But once inside the safety of their apartment, Soul grabbed Maka up by the waist as she wrapped her long legs around him. He nestled his head in her neck and breathed deeply, as though he was taking in a scent that he thought he would never smell again. He pulled away only to lean up and kiss her gently, "I love you Maka, please don't do that to me again. I would be completely lost without you." His face was back in her neck as she ran her fingers through his hair, hugging him around his broad shoulders. Soul slowly walked towards the couch, Maka unwrapped her legs from around his waist as he sat down; he pulled her on to his lap and continued to hug the smaller framed woman, he eyes closed as he took in her warmth. "Okay Maka, tell me what's on your mind that you didn't want to say in front of Stein and Tsubaki." Maka stiffened at his uncanny way of knowing things about her now that they had slept together; it was like he could read her inner most thoughts. She body loosened back up after a few minutes and fell into his embrace, her head on his shoulder looking up at his face. She took a deep breath before starting her story. "Okay I guess it's about time I told you everything…"

 _It was the third time Black Star had come to see Maka and Stein, their routine was the same as it was the time before; for the first few days they spent as a family, not training at all just catching up. Then Black Star and Maka would be gone one morning, out of Stein's soul perception reach somewhere high in the snowy mountains, away from all civilization. This was the time Maka would reach her full scythe form, she would fly into Black Star's hands and he would wield her as though it was all he has ever know. He knew no techniques, but he was strong and when they would resonate souls they were powerful. They killed the large pre-kishin without a fight, or that's how Black Star would tell the story. At first it scared her; she wouldn't even change just her arm into a scythe let alone harder parts of her body like her back or legs. She didn't want to be a weapon, part weapon was fine and was actually useful; but to become a full scythe meant she might get switched from meister to weapon and she never wanted that. After a few more times of Black Star coming up she had mastered her scythe form and he had mastered how to wield her without flaw, they challenged themselves by seeking out pre-kishins to kill and did so with such grace, it put all her training with Soul to shame._

 _It was the last night Black Star came and saw her before the 4 years of training was up and she couldn't hold her feelings in anymore. "Star I don't want to be a weapon," Maka spoke with tears in her eyes. "Why not, you are the best of both worlds and as long as they keep you, me, Tsubaki, and Soul together we will be unstoppable." "But how do you think that will make Tsubaki and Soul feel if we just randomly switch up, they are both weapons they can't wield each other, at least Soul can change himself but Tsubaki. What about her, she is just going to stand on the side lines and watch; you know that's not like her especially when you are around." Maka's worry was for her friends more than herself, as much as she didn't want to become a weapon, she even more so didn't want to complicate any friendships or partnerships._

" _Mak what is this really about? I know you care about our friends, but you would never put the best thing for everyone below our friends. It's not your style."_

 _The tears started to blur her sight; she fell into Black Star for comfort and support. "I don't want to be a weapon, I never have and I never will. Being a weapon is hard; I know it is because I saw it in Soul's eyes for 5 years. And what about Soul, I don't want to have to partner with someone else or watch him partner with someone else. I only want to be a meister with Soul as my weapon. Why did I agree to this stupid training, I hate it up here, I hate learning about all this, I hate being away from you and everyone else, but mostly I hate being away from Soul."_

Maka's eyes were watering as she told Soul her confession she had made to Black Star on that cold, snowy winter night. It was completely true then just as it is now. "Soul I don't want this inside of me, I just want to be a normal meister with my normal weapon, who just so happens to be the love of my life. I never want to be without you." She paused for a moment thinking, "And if Lord Death tries to split us up again, I will leave the school and the organization and I will follow you where ever he sends you. I… I love you Soul!"

"I love you too Maka, and if he dares to do that to us again…. I will quit too." He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the hallway, he didn't even have to ask "Your room please, I need to be cocooned in all things Soul Eater Evans right now." "Okay boss!" They both giggled as he kissed her as he walked into his room and shut the door behind him.

 **I found this chapter very sad for me, for a lot of different reasons. I didn't mean for it to be all doom and gloom, but I feel like that's how it would happen after a huge traumatic event like that. Well I hope you liked it! Next chapter will be a complete smut chapter, then only one more after that. =/ it's too soon I feel.**

' **Til next time, stay you!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay lovelies I know I said I was going to make this chapter a smut chapter, which I did in fact write and turns out I hated it more than words could describe. It was horrible, take my word on that. So instead I thought I'd give you some fluff instead, since this is the second to last chapter I figured I'd show you how a slice what Maka and Soul's life could be. I hope you all enjoy, once again sorry I changed my mind; but I am almost positive all of you would never read my writing again if I posted that garbage. Haha, also sorry for the late update, I know I am horrible. I just couldn't get past this chapter and on to the finally.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or the quote from N. R. Hart.**

Chapter 15: One day; could there really be this much beauty in 24 hours?

"She was vulnerable when it came to him.

He had crashed through her universe,

Kissing her soul."

Maka stirred in her sleep, the nightmares have been pleaing her sleep since the death of Medusa; there was no escape for her restless mind, not even in the embrace of her one true love. She lunged to an upright sitting position and looked around the room, 'Where am I? Oh death what is that smell?' As she let her mind settle realizing her was in Soul's room and the smell was coming from her, she slowly got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, 'Did I really not shower the whole time at Steins? Why did no one say anything? I'm going to kill Star for letting me get this nasty! And how can Soul stand to cuddle up next to me smelling like this?' She sighed heavily as she climbed into the shower, the water was warm against her skin, it soothed her in ways she had forgotten. As she started to wash her body, the scent of vanilla filled the room and for a moment she felt like her old self again.

As Maka climbed out of the shower she looked at her own reflection once again, she let herself admire the woman standing before her. Her body was curvy, still not as much as Blair's but for her small frame she filled out perfectly. All her bruises had faded away and the only mark reminding her of the horrible battle was a small scar across her collar bone; she sighed looking at the bags under her eyes, 'I really need to figure out a way to get more sleep, I won't be able to hide this from anyone especially Star and I really don't want to deal with him just yet.' She shook the thoughts from her mind, wrapping a fluffy towel around her body she walked out into the coolness of her apartment, but hesitated when she reached her bedroom door. She slowly turned the knob and let the door swing open; she quickly used her soul perception to see if anything or anyone was in the dark room before entering. There was nothing, but she was still not convinced; she checked the closet, under the bed, the window, behind the door, under her desk, the other side of the book shelf and still found nothing.

Horrible memories started to creep back into the forefront of her mind and she quickly turned on the radio in hopes that the music would drive away the ghosts. Maka had picked out a dull yellow sundress matched with a light grey cardigan and wrapped her hair up in a loose bun on the top of her head. She looked over at the clock, '7:45AM well I guess I should let Soul sleep in, I can make him some breakfast before he wakes up.'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Soul pecked one eye open when he felt Maka sit up in bed, she looked like she had been crying but he knew better than to ask her so instead he rolled over and pretended to still be asleep. As she left the room to shower Soul sat up in bed, 'Man how un-cool am I? I can't even comfort the woman I love when she obviously is still dealing with the trauma from this whole Medusa thing. Maybe today we will just stay in and I will dote on her hand and foot, not that she would let me.' He let out a soft laugh at the idea of Maka allowing him to treat her like a princess, 'No that's more Liz's role not Maka's.'

He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt Maka's soul wavelength start to tremble with fear, Soul couldn't help himself but jump out of bed and walk down the hall. He stuck his head into her room to find a toweled Maka searching high and low for anything that would harm her. Soul's heart melt at that moment, 'Oh my beautiful Maka, stop worrying yourself. I will never let anything hurt you again.' He stood at her door frame and watched as she picked out an outfit and studied herself in the mirror, he knew he should have felt like a creep but he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Ahh Soul what are you doing? I thought you were still asleep?" Maka was getting ready to head to the kitchen to make some breakfast when she was surprised by Soul standing at her door frame. "Nope, I've been up for awhile. I mean how can a guy sleep when his girlfriend basically runs from him while in bed?" Soul grinned at her as her face morphed from shocked to playful anger. "Well since you're up, want to help me make some breakfast?" She spoke as she walked towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist and listening to his heart beat. "Sure, and I must say Maka you smell amazing!" knowing this would get a raise out of her, he tried to back away but her grip was too strong.

She looked up at him with her own devilish grin and before he knew it, he was on the ground with a large dent in the top of his head, "Jerk, why didn't you tell me I smelled like a dying cow. It was gross and you slept next to me all night like that. Ughhhh." She stormed off into the kitchen as Soul admired the view of her long legs from the ground, "Well I didn't tell you because to be honest 'dying cow' turns me on more than sweet vanilla." He could almost feel the smirk on her face as he shouted to her from his position in the hall.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Breakfast was amazing, as it always is when Maka cooks, Soul had almost forgot what real food tasted like while she was gone for those 9 days. It probably would have tasted even better if he didn't cause Maka to burn the toast and bacon by refusing to leave her alone. He couldn't help himself but snake his arms around her waist and twirl her around, or pepper the back of her neck with soft kisses as she hummed along to the music coming from her room, or worse sitting her up on the corner top and kissing her like there was no tomorrow while his hands roamed across her exposed long legs. No Soul was in too good of a mood to leave his lovely Maka alone, even if she was trying to cook for him.

After the both had finished their meals and Soul was washing the dishes he decided to ask her what was on her mind, "So Maka, tell me about your nightmares you have been having." His voice was calm and collected, just like the first night they had met again after all those years. Maka's hands started to shake around her coffee mug as she considered lying to him, but decided to tell him the truth.

"Well I have been having them since the night we killed Medusa, they are always the same and I can't seem to shake them. We are back in the cavern and instead of us winning, she always kills you first and then Star." She paused for a minute trying to regain control of her breathing before continuing, "But that is never the worst part. The worst is what happens afterwards, she would start experimenting on me and messing with my head. Always the same lies and always the same results; she would turn me into a kishin." By the time Maka had finished explaining her horrible nightmares she was in Soul's lap and crying on his shoulder, pulling on his shirt so tight trying to forget the memories that were invading her mind.

"Maka it's okay. Please stop crying. I will never let anything like that happen to you. I will never let anything hurt you ever again. I promise." After about 20 minutes of Maka crying on his shoulder she finally settled down. "I have an idea, let's just stay in today. We can talk about the years spent apart, watch movies, I'll even order us your favorite pizza. Just a day for us to be us without anyone else, k?" Maka nodded as the sprinkle in her eye started to come back.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the day started to pass them by, Soul did exactly as promised. They talked about the four years apart, sharing stories about their adventures, they order pizza and ice cream to be delivered, they watched all of Maka's favorite sappy love movies followed by all of Soul's favorite zombie movies, and they were in perfect harmony cuddling on the couch for the whole day. As the sun started to set and the creepy moon started to rise in the sky there was a knock on their apartment door. Soul got up to answer the door as he shook his head, Maka was being drag into a different world by her movies and didn't even hear the knock on their door.

"Sup Black Star!" "Hey Soul can I talk to you for a minute?" Black Star's voice was quiet for a change as he saw Maka in the middle of her movie, there was a hint of uncertainty to his voice as well (totally out of character for Black Star.) "Sure man, what's going on?" "Well I need to know how I should tell Tsubaki that I am well in love with her." Soul couldn't help but laugh at the shy little boy that stood in front of him instead of the overly confident man he has grown to know. "Well dude I have no idea, do something special that you two share together." Black Star paused for a moment, deep in thought, "So if I took her to Rat House and confessed my love to her there. That would be cool, right?" "Umm…" "I mean it's something we share, and we both love performing there. Yea you're right, it's perfect thanks man!" And without another word Black Star was running down the hall yelling "YAHHOOO!" at the top of his lungs, Soul just shook his head. 'Poor Tsubaki, she must really love that dumbass to have stuck with him this long.'

"Soul what did Star want?" Maka had called to him from inside the apartment, 'Of course she knew it was Black Star, even with the door closed she can sense souls." Soul walked back into the apartment and back to his spot on the couch, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "That idiot needed advice on how to tell Tsubaki he was in love with her."

Maka's eyes shot up at him, "What? And what was your great advice?" He was rubbing the back of his head, blushing slightly, and grinning, "I told him to take her someplace special and tell her there. So being Black Star he is going to tell her at the Rat House. What an idiot!" Maka jumped from the couch almost tripping backwards over the coffee table, Soul reached out and grabbed her waist pulling her to a sitting position back on his lap. "Slow down book-worm, don't hurt yourself." "No Soul, we have to go. I have to see how this is going to end. Please, it will be funny and you know it." Maka was acting like a small child on Christmas Eve, wanting to catch a sneak peek at Santa Claus. "Sure why not! You know this is going to ruin our day in though." She stuck out her tongue to him and shrugged her shoulders, "Oh well, we have forever to spend a day in together, right?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Soul was walking down the hall after a night of drinking at the Rat House; Maka was on his back giggling in his ear. "I can't believe he did that, what a goof. She is going to kill in when they get home." Soul pulled out his key and opened the door, "Yeah but you have to admit, that was pretty cool. Even though it did seem like she was going to punch him into next week." Maka hummed in his ear as she started to kiss his neck, "Yep."

"Aren't you glad you don't have an idiot for a boyfriend?" "Who said I didn't?" Maka started to laugh so hard at her own dig that she fell off Soul's back onto the floor, which only made her laugh more.

"Come on drunky, let's go to bed. We still have to go talk to Lord Death tomorrow." Maka crawled to her knees and gave her famous puppy dog eyes to him, "But I'm not tired!" Her eyes turned seductive, "We could do something else that would help us sleep." Soul grinned down at her, showing all his sharp teeth, "I like the way you think book-worm."

Soul helped Maka up off the floor as she drug him into her room for some adult fun.

 **Well there it is the fluff. I know not very good. Like I said though I am having the worst time with this chapter, I promise the finally will be amazing!**


End file.
